


Flowers and Stone

by Flowersandtrees



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Blind Character, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I grant you this story because i hate my life, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jared was an asshole but he got better really fast?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, This fanfic is everywhere, This is my first deh fanfic hop off, near death shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowersandtrees/pseuds/Flowersandtrees
Summary: Superhero AU- Evan Hansen has been blind ever since he was five years old. On the first day back at school, he catches the attention of Medusa Complexed Connor Murphy. Can the two boys find solace in each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new and this is my first story here I hope you all like it! Um, please leave a kudos and a comment, and I'll do my best to please all of you!

Evan Hansen woke up to the feeling of warm sunshine on his face. He sat up in his bed and groaned, stretching his arms over his head. He looked around his room, though he could not see. Yes, Evan Hansen was blind. He had been ever since he was five. He didn’t really remember how it happened, he just knew that he was. But, there was an upside to his blindness. You see, in this world, people get their superpowers by the age of 10. Evan’s just so happened to be the power to grow plants, along with a side power; healing. His healing trait was not as strong as his mother’s; Heidi, though, and that worked out well for her, seeing as she worked as a nurse at the local hospital in their little town. Though Evan could not see, his power made it more comfortable for him, by growing a crown of flowers around his eyes. The crown went all the way around his head, some of the vines from the plants growing through and entangling in his sandy blonde hair. Leaves curled around his ear and tickled his cheek, causing a smile to come to the 17 year old’s face. At that moment, his mother walked in.

“Good morning honey! Are you ready for your first day of senior year at Ellison Hero High?” The blonde woman asked her son, chirpy with a tired smile on her face. Evan never knew how tired his mom looked now, as he could only recall what her face looked like in the times before he was blind. She was still as beautiful as he sees, just, older and with slight bags under her eyes. Evan picked at his cast, one that had been placed on his arm when he’d broken it falling from a tree during the summer. He worked as a park ranger at Ellison State Park, because of his plant power, and the fact that he really liked trees and such.

“I.. I guess.” Heidi smiled and sat next to him on his bed, one of his vines immediately curling around her finger. This caused the woman to giggle, and she gently ran a hand down the side of her son’s face.

“I know you’ve never had it hard at school before, even without your sight, but I can never help but worry about people picking on you,” The vine tapped her on her leg, and Heidi smiled. “And your plants.” Evan nodded nervously, turned to face his mother’s direction, even if his gaze was slightly to the right. Evan really didn’t have any problem doing things without his sight, as his plants helped him. They guided him in the directions he needed to go, they helped him carry things when he couldn’t do it himself; especially now with the cast, and of course, they gave him comfort and sort of helped with his anxiety.

“Don’t worry mom. Th-they don’t really mess with me. A-and I um, don’t bump into an-anyone..” Evan stuttered, fingers finding a vine wrapped around his cast, and he played with it. Heidi sighed, giving her son a sad smile.

“I know you don’t honey. But you know, I’m your mom. I can’t help but worry. Hey, how about this, you can ask people to sign your cast! Maybe you’ll make a new friend?” Evan nodded, before he heard his phone buzz. He had to get dressed and ready. Heidi gave him a quick kiss, before leaving the room so her son could prepare. Evan pulled off his pyjamas and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After showering, he pulled on his usual outfit. A blue striped polo and khaki pants. Carefully brushing his hair until it felt the way he liked it, Evan pulled on socks and shoes and grabbed his bag. He left his room and made his way downstairs, having the layout of the house past memorised. When he walked into the kitchen, he was handed a sandwich and his lunch by his mother, and she took a nearby spray bottle and sprayed some water on the flowers on his face. Evan smiled and Heidi chuckled, and the two walked out of their house and to the car. The car ride was silent, Evan silently being nervous about the first day. When they reached the school, Heidi handed him a sharpie and kissed his forehead.

“Have a great day at school honey! If I don’t get another shift, I’ll see you after for your appointment with Dr. Sherman, okay?” Evan nodded, and stepped out of the car. As soon as his blue, mostly worn sneakers hit the ground, he could feel the plants tugging at his feet and moving him forwards. The plants on the ground and his own plants guided Evan through the crowd, being sure not to bump into anyone, along with helping him to be ignored. Evan quietly thanked the plants as he stepped into the school, and he immediately made his way to the wall and started walking again. Evan always blended in, he was invisible, and that helped him a lot, made him feel better. He thought that he’d be able to make it to his locker, when a vine curled around his fingers and tapped him twice, signalling him to stop. Evan did so, and heard the footsteps coming towards him. He couldn’t tell who it was, until they spoke up.

“Good morning!”

Ah, Alana Beck. The black haired girl straightened her glasses and beamed at Evan. He faced what he was 98% positive was her direction, picking at his cast.

“O-oh, hi..”

“How was your summer? Mine was productive. I did ninety hours of internship at a library and such. Yknow, my power is telepathy, so I can levitate objects and stuff! So it was quite easy for me! What did you do?” Evan nodded, before responding.

“I, uh.. w-was a park ra-“ Alana cut him off, seeming to notice two things about the anxious teen.

“What happened to your arm? And why is there a flower crown around your eyes?” Evan picked more at his cast, the topic sort of uncomfortable for him.

“I, uh, I’m b-blind and I f-fell out of a tree-“

“Gosh, you’re blind? Oh, that was insensitive of me to say! My grandma broke her hip once getting out of the tub. The beginning of the end, the doctors said. Because then she died.” Evan was slightly shocked at this new information, and didn’t really know how to respond.

“Oh, um.. I’m sorry?” Alana nodded, though Evan couldn’t see it, before turning to walk off.

“Doyoumaybewannasignmycast-?”

“Goodbye! Be careful, and happy first day!” Evan heard her steps retreat, feeling the words rush to his throat, yet she was already gone, and soon he was alone again. One of his vines tugged him forwards, prompting the boy to begin walking again. When Evan came to his locker, another voice spoke up, causing the boy to jump.

“Do you consider it an honour being the first person to break their arm from jerking off too much?” Evan turned slightly, facing his family friend, Jared Kleinman.

“I f-fell from a-a tree Jared..” Jared cackled, the air around him slightly sparking with electricity.

“You fell from a tree? What are you, an acorn?” The shorter teen sneered, and Evan sighed.

“N-no, I was just, I was just climbing, and then, and then I fell. See, I worked as a park ranger at Ellison, and, I don’t wanna brag, be-because of my p-power, I like, helped them because I kn-know so much about trees?” Jared nodded, Evan, once again, couldn’t see it. Jared realised this.

“Right… my summer was awesome. Our bunk dominated in capture the flag, and I got to second base-below-the-bra action with this girl from Israel. She’s gonna become a soldier and fight in a war.” Evan nodded.

“Th-that sounds fun.” Jared rolled his eyes, partially glad that Evan could not see him do this, because then the boy would frown at him. Evan decided to take this chance to speak up about his arm.

“D-do you wanna, maybe, sign my cast?” Jared gave the blonde a weird look.

“Why would I want to do that?” Evan felt a small wave of anxiety rush over him. If Alana didn’t want to sign it, and Jared didn’t want to, then who would?

“Be-because we’re friends?” Jared laughed, punching Evan in the arm. The boy let out a small “ow”.

“We’re family friends. Remember that. Oh, and tell your mom I was nice to you, so my parents could pay my car insurance, yeah?” Evan nodded solemnly. Just then, Jared’s eye caught sight of a figure walking down the hall. Evan was confused as to why Jared had suddenly stopped talking, and opened his mouth to say something, but Jared beat him to it.

“Hey Connor! Loving the new hair length. Very school-shooter chic!” Evan paled. Connor? Connor Murphy? The boy could turn people to stone just by looking them in the eyes. And even if he was a bad friend, Evan didn’t want his only friend to turn to stone. The blonde reached out to Jared, hand flailing slightly in the air as he tried to find him.

“J-Jared, that’s really mean-“ Evan started. Connor, who was glaring at Jared, had his mouth pressed into a tight line. His hair changed colours, turning a slight dark green, and the ends of his hair was replaced with eight snakes, who all turned and flared at the electric using teen. Jared stepped back, avoiding looking anywhere but Connor’s eyes. It wasn’t like he was going to turn to stone, because apparently people wearing glasses were not affected by Connor’s power, but Jared didn’t want to keep looking into the frightening glare of Connor Murphy.

“It was a joke. I was just joking.” Connor scoffed. Evan felt flowers growing through his hair nervously as his hand finally latched onto Jared’s shirt and gripped it tightly.

“Jared-“

“Oh, yeah. It was funny. I’m laughing, can’t you tell?” Connor took a small step forwards, snakes beginning to hiss violently.

“Am I not laughing hard enough for you?” Jared frowned, a surge of electricity pulsing through him. This caused Evan to jerk back, curling into himself as he held his hand close to his chest. Jared’s shocks really hurt. Jared turned away, scowling at Connor.

“You’re such a freak.” And with that, he walked away. Evan was left standing there, too nervous to have his plants help him gather his surroundings. Connor’s eyes turned to the blind boy, stepping forwards.

“What, you think I’m a freak too?” Evan jumped, head shaking furiously as he attempted to determine where the taller boy was standing. Connor’s presence couldn’t be felt easily, and Evan, usually good at sensing presences, was panicking.

“I uh, I don’t, I’m sorry, I don’tthinkyou’reafreak…” His vines curled tighter around his arm, and Evan picked more at his cast. Connor cocked an eyebrow at the shorter blonde, curious to why he was staring slightly to the left of him, and reached a hand towards his flower crown.

“Hey, look at me. If you just take these stupid flowers from over your eyes-” Evan leaped back, and a vine snapped out, defensively. Usually when Evan’s vines act defensive, they grow thorns, but Evan could feel that this one had not.

“Pl-please d-don’t, please don’t touch those!” Connor glared again, and he’d thought for sure that his snakes were going to hiss at the shorter boy, but they seemed relatively calm. Connor, on the other hand, was not. Narrowing his brown and blue eyes, the taller boy began to walk away.

“Fine, have it your way.” Evan listened to his footsteps retreat, and let go of the breath he’d been holding. His vine retracted, and the boy gingerly reached up and softly plucked the array of flowers from his hair. He was glad the hall was empty, no one was staring at him. Oh, wait…

“Hey, are you okay?” Said a voice, as Evan felt them run up to him. He’d know that voice anywhere, he’d used to have a crush on it long enough. Zoe glared in the direction her brother had just stomped off in.

“I’m sorry about him. He’s a psycho. He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Evan shook his head.

“Your name is, Evan, right?” Zoe smiled, though Evan could not see it.

“Evan?” Zoe cocked an eyebrow.

“That’s what I just said. You are Evan, aren’t you?” Evan nodded, hand gripping at the bottom of his shirt.

“Yes! Evan! That’s me, Evan Hansen. I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologising for?”

“Well, because you asked my name and I repeated it and I know that can be annoying and I’m annoying and I’m sorry.” Zoe shook her head and smiled. She held a hand out for him to shake.

“I’m Zoe.” Evan nodded, not taking her hand. He did not know it had been extended to him. He was looking slightly left to Zoe.

“I know!”

“You know?”

“Well, I mean, I know you, not in a creepy way or anything, but like, I saw your concert, one of your concerts at jazz band? Well I mean, I didn’t really see it but I heard it and, and I heard you and you were really good and yeah.” Zoe’s smile faltered a bit.

“What do you mean you couldn’t see it? Can’t you like, take the flowers off your eyes?” Evan felt his face heat up and looked down, a hand coming up and gently picking at the petals on one of the many flowers in the crown over his eyes.

“Well, I mean, I can, but um, I’m, I’m kinda.. I’m blind? So uh, I still, wouldn’t be able to see it..” Zoe gasped as she took in this information.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise, oh I’m more of an ass than Connor was.” Evan shook his head, waving his hands as well.

“N-no, no it’s okay! You did-didn’t know, r-really it’s fine.” Zoe gave a small smile, before patting his shoulder.

“We should get to class. You be careful Evan.” The boy nodded, and the two went their separate ways.


	2. Plant boy and the Stoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor takes the son to therapy

The day was uneventful more or less, just the basic introductions to teachers and students, anxiety causing situations such as that. Evan got through it somehow barely having to say anything or have anyone call on him. His teachers know his situation, so they gave him papers with braille on it that contained the notes that would be given to other students. Evan didn’t have to write anything down, but he did so anyways, just in case people looking at him thought he wasn’t doing anything. Now it was the end of the day, and Evan was in the computer lab, on the phone with his mother.

“Shit Ev, I’m sorry honey, it’s just, Lisa is out and they needed someone to cover her shift, and I volunteered. It’s just, they announced more budget cuts this morning, so anything I can do to show that I’m, you know, a team player…”

“It’s okay mom. I c-can walk to the appointment.” Evan said, barely feeling any disappointment. This usually happened. He was fine with it.

“Alright honey. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll bring back something for us, how about that? I heard Rubzel Sweets is still open around the time I get out of class, would you like anything from there?”

“Some macarons would be nice..”

“Macaroons it is then. I love you, see you later!” Heidi hung up.

“Bye..” Evan placed his phone into his pocket, and gently pet the calming vine that had wrapped around his arm. He bent down to pick up his bag, then turned around, immediately bumping into someone’s chest. Evan gasped and stumbled back slightly, catching onto the edge of the computer desk. A few petals fell from his face.

“I-I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t, I didn’t sense you come in, I’m, I wasn’t w-warned, I’m sorry..!” The blonde stuttered, apologies spilling from his mouth to whoever he had run into.

“Hansen, calm the fuck down.” Evan stopped stammering when he recognised the voice that spoke. Connor ran a hand through his hair, partially disturbing his snakes, but they didn’t mind.

“Look, I came in here to apologise for, for being a dick earlier. Trying to rip your flowers off your face, that was rude of me.” Evan looked down, as he didn’t want to look up and accidentally look at the wrong spot, and picked at his cast.

“It-It’s fine.. just.. please don’t..touch them? Um.. I, kinda n-need them..”

“For what?” Evan blushed slightly, curling into himself.

“I’m,uh, I’m..blind? A-and the flowers h-hide my eyes, b-because they look so blank and weird an-and kids always made fun of me for it…and so um, these flowers, my uh, power, grew the flower crown a-around my face, s-so no one would see them. I know, it’s stu-stupid, but it’s, they give me a sense of, of security almost?” Connor frowned, now concerned. The kid was blind? And Connor had almost torn away his only way of feeling grounded in the world.

“Shit dude, I, damn. I’m sorry.” Evan shook his head.

“It-It’s okay. P-people don’t r-really know. They probably j-just see me as the weird kid with flowers around his face, along with plants growing on nearly every other part of his body. A-and that’s okay with m-me.” Connor frowned. The kid was too pure looking, yet he seemed like, he was fine with people doing awful things to him. Connor felt a strong urge to protect Evan all of a sudden. The brown haired boy brought up a different topic.

“So, how’d you break your arm?” Evan noted the topic change, though this topic wasn’t really any better than the last.

“Well, I ,um… I fell out of a tree.” Connor laughed humorlessly, and Evan shuffled his feet.

“Well that’s just the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I know..” The two boys stood in awkward silence, before Connor spoke up again.

“No one’s signed it.” Evan ran his fingers over the stark white plaster of his cast.

“No, yeah, I know.”

“Can I?”

“Oh, um, well, you really don’t have to, I mean, it’s no problem-” Connor cut the boy off, holding his hand out.

“Got a sharpie?” Evan’s free hand moved to the back of his pocket and shakily held out the writing tool, which Connor took. He grabbed Evan’s arm to pull it towards him.

“Ow.” Connor mumbled an apology. The long haired boy wrote his name across the cast in large letters, the words taking up nearly all of the cast. He handed the sharpie back to Evan.

“Th-thanks.” Connor chuckled a little bit, slightly upset yet slightly amused that Evan wouldn’t be able to see what had been done to his cast.

“There, now we can both pretend we have friends. By the way, I overheard you saying you were going to walk somewhere? I could drive you if you want.” Evan opened his mouth to protest, but Connor stopped him.

“Actually, nope. I’ll drive you anyways. Let’s go Hansen.” The next thing Evan knew, his wrist was being grabbed and his arm was being pulled as he was led out of the computer lab, out of the school. Connor’s hands felt surprisingly soft, if not calloused, for someone who turns people into stone. The two boys got into the car, Connor helping Evan in first, before going over to his own side. Evan carefully reached back to pull the seat belt over his chest, failing a few times before he finally got it to buckle. He heard Connor start the car and turn on the radio, an alternative rock song playing. When the car started, the radio had been turned all the way up, causing Evan to jump in his seat. His vine wrapped tighter around his arm. Connor turned it down to a bearable level.

“Alright. Where are we going Hansen?” Evan turned towards Connor, hoping he was facing him.

“U-um, from here go down the road to Belmont street, t-take a left and go three blocks to Versace, take a right, go s-straight about a block and turn left into a parking lot. There, there should be a sign that says, um, Health and Care Offices.” Connor nodded in response, Evan couldn’t see,and began to back the car out of the parking lot. Evan stared out the window, sort of, during the ride. His thoughts could only be focused on one thing Connor had said when he signed his cast.

 _“Now we can both pretend we have friends.”_ It was true, Evan didn’t really have any real friends and he was sure Connor didn’t either. But Evan didn’t want to be fake friends. Sure, he wasn’t sure how a friendship was supposed to work, he was pretty damn sure that Connor didn’t. But, they could try?

“Alright Hansen, we’re here.” Evan went to go unbuckle his seatbelt, but after doing so, he hesitated to get out of the car. His uncasted hand picked at some loose threads on the hem of his shirt.

“Um, C-Connor, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.” Evan took a deep breath through his nose, before speaking back up.

“Do you, do you think, that, um, th-that, instead of f-fake friends.. _m-maybewecanberealfriends?_ ” Connor stared at the boy, piecing together what was just said, before letting out a deadpanned;

“What?” Evan panicked. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew Connor wouldn’t want to be real friends with someone like him. He’d never have any friends and he’d grow up and die old and alone and no one would be there for him and-

“Wait, you-you actually want to be friends? With a freak like me?” Evan sighed slightly in relief. Connor’s what probably hadn’t meant to come out so mean sounding, he was probably just shocked.

“I don’t, I don’t think you’re a freak..” Connor chuckled.

“Come on Hansen. Have you seen me lately? Nothing about me exactly screams “normal” you know.” Evan stared in his direction blankly, hoping he and his flowers would give off the look that said; “Really?”

“Oh, shit, right, sorry. I just.. are you serious? Because if you’re joking and Kleinman put you up to this I swear-“ Evan could hear the anger edging into his voice, and shook his head frantically.

“N-no!! No, I just.. I’ve, never had a friend before, a real friend, so I just thought… Jared isn’t even my friend. He insists we’re just family friends. I s-swear I’m being serious.” Connor was silent again for a bit, and all Evan could think was _he fucked up he fucked up he so totally fucked up-_

“Sure,I guess. Give me your phone, I’ll put in my number.” Evan nodded and handed the boy his phone. He heard the typing of the keypad, and a buzz from somewhere in the car, and his phone was put back into his hand.

“Th-thanks. I-I’ll text you later?” Evan attempted a smile, he wasn’t sure it looked good.

“Sure thing Hansen.” Evan opened the door to the car and stepped out, and as he turned around to shut the door, he quickly plucked a few flowers from his hair; which had grown lazily during the ride, and put them in the passenger's seat of the car.

“B-bye.” Evan spoke, and shut the door. The blonde made his way into the therapist’s office, the feeling of stone cold eyes on him the whole way.

But it wasn’t a bad feeling, he knew. He rather liked it.


	3. Evan the Snake Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi learns of Connor and Evan learns of Connor's snakes.

Heidi came home around 3 in the morning. She wasn’t surprised to see her son sitting on the couch, vines and flowers of all kinds beginning to grow around it. Evan usually tried to stay up to see her when she got home, but usually failed. Heidi smiled, walking over to place a blanket on him. Heidi may not have been surprised to see her son on the couch, but she was surprised to see a name now adorning his cast. In huge, blocky letters, and covering almost the whole cast, was the word; “Connor.” Heidi smiled wider, hoping that her son had made a friend. What kind of powers did this Connor have? Was he nice? Would he be a good friend for her Evan? Heidi decided, as she placed the blanket over her son, that she would have to meet him. The blonde woman began her task of picking the flowers and going to place them in another vase of water. This would be their tenth one so far.

Evan woke up later that morning to the sound of his phone alarm. He sat up and yawned, before pushing the cover off of him. He’d fallen asleep on the couch waiting for his mother, that wasn’t new. Sighing, the boy made his way up the stairs and to the bathroom, carefully avoiding stepping on any vines that had grown in his presence. Evan felt bad that his mom had to deal with his growing plants around the house, but she told him she liked it. It was like their own little jungle. Jared, did not like it though, and refrained from coming over to Evan’s as much as he could, and instead forced the blonde boy to come to his house instead. After taking a shower and changing into a clean pair of clothes; this didn’t feel like his normal outfit, but he didn’t really care, Evan made his way back downstairs. Heidi was in the kitchen, finishing packing her son’s lunch.

“Good morning honey! How was your first day back? Was it fun? Learn anything new?” Heidi smiled, tussling Evan’s hair. Evan nodded, smiling. Heidi decided to take this opportunity to ask about her sons cast.

“So, honey, who’s this Connor? Is he a new friend?” Evan blushed and his hand flew to his cast.

“H-how did you n-notice so quickly?” He stuttered, looking to the ground and shuffling his feet. Heidi laughed.

“It’s hard not to when the name takes up almost all of your cast sweetie.” Evan frowned and groaned.

“Of c-course he wrote over the-the whole thing..” Evan took a deep breath, before beginning his story on his encounters with Connor. There wasn’t much to say, but Heidi was intrigued nonetheless.

“..And so we, we spent all last night texting, and, and he said he’d pick me up for-for school. So, he, he should be here soon..” Heidi clasped her hands together, before walking around the counter to hug her son.

“Oh, sweetie, that’s great! I’m so glad you’re making a new friend! On a day where I have time off, he should come over for dinner!” Evan blushed, but nodded nonetheless. Then, Evan’s phone buzzed. The automated voice on his phone spoke up.

 _“You have a new message from Connor: im almost here, b ready.”_ Evan broke from his mother’s embrace and walked to the couch to grab his bag. He then went back to the kitchen to grab his lunch and sandwich, and gave his mother another hug. The sound of a horn honking outside could be heard, and Evan rushed to the door.

“B-Bye mom!”

“Bye sweetie! Love you!” Evan walked out the door and was guided to the car. Connor opened the passengers side door for him, helping the boy in. The taller teen noticed Evan’s mother standing in the doorway, and quickly flipped his sunglasses down before turning and waving a hello to her. Then he himself got into the car and began to drive down the street.

“Your mom seems nice Hansen.” Evan blushed again, fiddling with his sandwich.

“Y-yeah. She’s doing h-her best. She was, she was really excited to hear about you.” Connor looked over to the blonde, seeing him not eating.

“Aren’t you going to eat your sandwich?” Evan looked down to the sandwich in his hands, then shook his head.

“I’m, I’m not really, not really hungry. I uh, ate something alr-already.” Connor narrowed his eyes a bit, but kept his eyes on the road.

“Wanna feed it to my snakes?”

“S-snakes?!” Connor laughed at Evan’s distress and grinned.

“Yeah, snakes. They’re a part of my power. It’s like, a Medusa thing. Yknow, snakes in the hair, looking into my eyes turn people to stone? You haven’t noticed them because of, Well, you obviously can’t see, but they’ve also never hissed around you. Which is shocking, because they’re usually always hissing. So, wanna feed them?” Evan hesitated for a while, before nodding. He broke off a small piece of sandwich and held it up, near where Connor was. He heard a few hissing sounds, but they sounded gentle, and non threatening. A slimy tongue was licking the bread in his hands, before taking it in its mouth and eating it. Another one of the snakes curled around Evan’s hand, basking in the calm presence he gave off. Connor’s snakes loved Evan from the first moment they set eyes on him. The blonde always had that effect on people, and animals. Connor laughed, grinning as he watched his snakes suck up to Evan.

“Aw, they like you.” Evan smiled, gently patting one of the heads of the creatures. The two teens continued a light conversation, just talking about anything and everything. They still didn’t know how friendship worked, they’d only just met and they’ve yet to see the worst sides of each other. But for now..for now, this’ll be okay. The car pulled up to the school and they both got out, walking together into the school. Connor went over some thoughts about this new friendship in his mind. He and Evan were so despairingly different, yet, in some ways they were the same. That, and an upside of their friendship was that they could work together well because of their powers. Connor could turn people to stone by looking into their eyes, but he didn’t have to worry about turning Evan to stone, because it only worked if the person looked back into his own eyes. Evan couldn’t see, he could never be turned to stone by Connor. Connor smiled at the thought. The two listened to the first warning bell ring, and Connor patted Evan on the shoulder.

“See you later, yeah?” Evan nodded, giving the boy a smile.

“Y-yeah, talk to you later.” And with that, Evan turned, heading to his class. Connor did the same. When Evan got into class and took his seat near the back, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Jumping and curling slightly into himself, he turned in the person’s direction.

“Y-yes…?”

“Dude, chill. It’s just me.” Jared rolled his eyes, focusing his attention onto Evan. The blonde sat up a little straighter.

“O-oh, Jared, h-how are you?” The glasses adorned teen snorted and frowned.

“I’m fine. Look, did you tell your mom I’d been nice to you? My mom hasn’t said anything about my car insurance yet.” Evan frowned, picking at his cast.

“Jared, y-you know she works late-“

“Oh my god, did the freak really sign your cast? Why the hell did he write so big?” Jared said in disbelief, interrupting Evan and sounding on the verge of laughter. Evan stared, wishing he could glare.

“He’s, he’s not a f-freak. He, he’s alright.” Jared rolled his eyes again, if Evan saw he would be thoroughly disappointed, and shrugged.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say. You’re both freaks.” The class started, and nothing else was said.


	4. Ice cream and Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has a panic attack, and they get ice cream.

Evan couldn’t handle it. It was dark, too dark, but there were lights flashing. Colours. What are colours? Were these colours?? It doesn’t matter. Evan felt small, enclosed, hot. He needed to get out, he needed to leave. He couldn’t breathe, it was too stuffy, everything was hot, so hot. The voices grew louder and louder, and hot, why was it so damn hot?! Evan shakily raised his arm.

 

“T-teacher, May I be excused?”

 

“Sure thing Evan.” Evan got up as calmly as he could, aware of the eyes on him, please stop staring at him, and walked out of the classroom. As soon as the door was shut behind him and he had taken a few steps forward, Evan broke into a run. Petals and flowers fell behind him in his wake, but he didn’t care. He needed to leave. Feet led him to the bathroom no one uses, on the first floor behind the staircase. The blonde stumbled in and collapsed onto the floor against the wall, breathing heavily. He was a nuisance, an annoyance. His stupid blindness made him so, so useless. Tears streamed down the boy’s face as he sobbed, hands over his mouth to muffle the sounds. Evan did not notice the thick cocoon of vines wrapping around him into a ball, with thorns sticking on the outside. A few wild flowers grew between the vines, and some in the cracks of the floor. Evan sobbed and shook and hyperventilated, trying to calm himself, but nothing worked. He heard footsteps approaching the bathroom door, and immediately quieted himself. The door opened, and Evan heard a familiar voice exclaim;

 

“What the fuck?” Connor walked into the bathroom to see a large cocoon of vines in the corner against the wall of the bathroom. He just came in to have a smoke, not be greeted by this. The only person Connor knew that had a plant power was…

 

“Evan? Is that you?” It was silent for a second, before the small voice spoke up.

 

“Y-yes…” Connor sighed and moved to sit next to the ball of vines and thorns and flowers.

 

“Jesus Hansen, are you okay? What happened?”

 

“P-panic attack..” The blonde wheezed. That caught Connor’s attention.

 

“Shit. Do you need something? How do I- fuck if you want me to rub your back you need to come out of that thing.”

 

“J-just talk. Please?” Connor obliged, and moved to sit in front of the cocoon, beginning to talk.

 

“So last night after you fell asleep, I went to go drink the rest of the milk right? Before Zoe could get it. But like I got down there, and she was holding a fucking flute, just ready to fight me off..” Connor continued on like that, just talking. Evan could barely hear him, but the sound gave him something to focus on. Something to hold onto and calm down with. Slowly, his vines began to unwrap themselves and retract back into Evan’s body, the flowers staying where they were in the walls and floor. Soon enough, Evan had calmed down, and looked up to Connor.

 

“Th-thank you.. sorry you had to, you had to see that.” Connor stopped his story and smiled, reaching over and ruffling Evan’s hair.

 

“No problem.” The blonde boy blushed at the contact, and fidgeted with his hands.

 

“This is- this is gonna sound, weird but um, do you, mind if I like, feel your face? Nottobecreepyoranything- but I just, It’s kinda how I can like, get a feel of what people look like? When I, when I really need to.” Connor quirked an eyebrow at this, but smiled at the cute way Evan was fidgeting, obviously embarrassed to be asking the question.

 

“Sure thing. I don’t mind.” Evan nodded and reached up, his hands placing themselves on Connor’s face and feeling around. Soft face, sharp chin and jaw, slightly pointed nose, round ears, fluffy hair;  _ god  _ such soft and fluffy hair. Connor’s face broke into a small blush too, Evan touching all on his face wasn’t weird, per say, but the taller boy kinda wished he wouldn’t stop. Unfortunately, Connor’s wishes never came true all that often, and Evan pulled his hands away. 

 

“W-we should.. um.. get back to class..” Connor chuckled, smirking at the boy.

 

“Do you really want to go back after that? You’re hot and sweaty, and I know you wouldn’t want to go back into class like that.” Evan blushed more, nodding slowly. It was true. If he went back how he is now, someone would notice how sweaty he was, and they would tell everyone, and the school would laugh at him, and he’d be known as the weird and sweaty plant kid. Shuffling around to locate his bag; he was glad he brought it with him, Evan shakily stood to his feet.

 

“O-okay, let’s go.” Connor stood up alongside Evan, and grabbed the boy’s wrist, pulling him out of the bathroom and down the hall. Connor guided Evan all the way to the front doors of the school and to the car, the two of them piling in.

 

“You want ice cream? I know a great place for it.” Connor said as he started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and turning onto the street. The two boys drove in silence on their way to the ice cream place Connor was taking them. Evan was glad for the silence, Connor understood. After handling one of his panic attacks, Jared would usually just talk. And that didn't really help Evan feel better. Soon the car stopped, and Connor got out, walking to Evan's side. 

 

“Where'd you take us?” Evan inquired. Connor smiled, pulling down his sunglasses, before taking the boy's hand and leading him into the shop. 

 

“It's this little place called À La Modè, it's not very popular, and is a little bit outside of town, but it serves the best ice cream. Trust me.” The two boys walked up to the counter, and the lady behind it smiled at them. 

 

“Welcome to À LA Modè! How may I help you today?” Connor smiled back, not even glancing up at the menu. 

 

“I'd like a cone of mint chocolate chip please. Hansen, what do you want?” Evan wrung his fingers together, looking at the ground. 

 

“U-um, just a c-cup of plain vanilla, please..” The lady smiled, and gave the orders to a boy about their age coming from the back room. 

 

“Come on Hansen, let's go choose a seat while we wait.” Connor led the shorter boy to a booth near the back, by a window. Evan sat on one side and Connor sat on the other. There was sunlight streaming through the window and beaming its light over Evan's figure, making the boy look positively radiant. His sandy blonde hair glowed from the light, the flower buds on his body that hadn't yet opened bloomed from the sunlight, his freckles stood out more and looked like tiny little stars, littered across his face. Connor found himself blushing, damn this kid was cute. Wait, what? Connor shook his head, rousing his snakes from their slumber. He shouldn't be thinking these things about Evan! They just became friends like, a day ago! The brunette pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, and instead turned to face the waitress that brought their ice cream to their table. Both teens thanked her, and Connor handed Evan his vanilla ice cream. 

 

“Th-thanks for th-this Connor, you, you really didn't have to..” Connor cut him off there and then. 

 

“Hey, don't sweat it Hansen. After all, friends are for ice cream, right?” Evan chuckled, lifting his head up to try and face Connor. 

 

“You aren't just for i-ice cream.” He said, before placing a spoonful of the cold treat into his mouth. Connor laughed, and the two continued to eat their treats. 

 

After they finished their respective ice creams, Connor paid for the sweets; despite Evan saying that he could do it, and the two got back into the car. The engine started, and Connor began to drive once more. They were on their way back to town, and they both silently listened to music as they drove. When Connor pulled in front of Evan’s house, the blonde turned and smiled at him again. That cute smile..

 

“Thanks f-for today Connor. You, you were so h-helpful.” Connor grinned, Evan couldn't see it. 

 

“No problem Hansen. If you ever have a panic attack at school again, we'll skip and go grab ice cream, yeah?” Evan chuckled, placing some more flowers on the dashboard. 

 

“Y-yeah. See you t-tomorrow.” Evan got out of the car, and Connor watched the boy until he knew he was safely in the house. Then he pulled out of the driveway, heading back to his own home. Connor kind of wished he could stay with Evan longer, as he didn't necessarily like it at home, but the two were not that close yet, so it simply wasn't possible. Pulling into his driveway, Connor's face turned from the soft expression it had around Evan to a cold one. The boy grabbed his bag and the flowers Evan had left him, and trudged into the house. He was greeted by a suspicious Zoe coming down the stairs. 

 

“You took off of school again. Where'd you go, to smoke with your stoner friends?” Connor glared at her, managing to look anywhere but into her eyes. Whenever Connor turned someone to stone, they would turn back after a few hours, but would not be happy. Once he'd turned Zoe to stone in a fit of anger, and their parents fucking lost it. Cynthia cried and clung to the younger Murphy sibling, while Larry just yelled at Connor. 

 

“Fuck off Zoe.” The teen said, his snakes hissing at her as he passed. Zoe pulled out a flute and played a soft tune, causing Connor's snakes to fall asleep. See, Zoe had a music superpower. Not only was she really good at playing, but she could also will her music to take any effect she wanted on someone. Like for instance, putting Connor's snakes to sleep. The talker boy's hands flew up to his snakes, cupping one in his hands and shielding it, as if he were trying to protect all of them. 

 

“Leave my fucking snakes alone!” Zoe giggled and turned to make her way down the rest of the stairs, before her blue eyes spotted the blue bouquet of flowers in her older brother’s hands.

 

“What are those?” Connor remembered the flowers in his hands, and hid them behind his back. 

 

“Why do you care? They're from a friend.” Zoe scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

 

“Yeah right.” Was the last thing she said, before turning and going the rest of the way down the stairs. Connor turned and escaped to his room, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the desk where a small dark purple vase sat, filled with water. In it were the previous flowers Evan had given him before. Connor didn't know why he kept them, but he did. Placing the new blue flowers into the water, he sat on his bed and pulled out his phone. 

 

_ To: Tree Boy _

_ 3:40-hey hansen _

 

_ From: Tree Boy _

_ 3:42-Hello Connor! Once again, thanks for taking me to get ice cream.  _

 

_ To: Tree Boy _

_ 3:43-ofc, and tell me why i come home and zoe puts my fuckin snakes to sleep _

 

_ From: Tree Boy _

_ 3:45-Why would she do that?? _

 

_ To: Tree Boy _

_ 3:46-they hissed at her as I passed. she wanted to know where I was.  _

 

_ From: Tree Boy _

_ 3:48-Do you and Zoe not have a good relationship? _

 

_ From: Tree Boy _

_ 3:49-I mean not that I want to know everything or anything I don't want to sound weird! you don’t have to tell me. _

 

_ To: Tree Boy _

_ 3:51- lol calm down hansen, and no, not really. i guess it’s my fault, well I mean it is my fault. im an awful brother. _

 

_ From: Tree Boy _

_ 3:53- You aren’t awful, you’re amazing Connor!  _

 

_ From: Tree Boy _

_ 3:55- Oh, hold on, my mom is calling me. I’ll be right back. _

 

And that was the end of that, at least until Evan came back. Connor chuckled and turned onto his stomach, pulling a pencil and small notepad from under his pillow. The brunette opened the notepad to find it filled with random sketches. Flipping to a new page, the boy began to sketch a certain blind boy he knew.


	5. Hidden Orchards and Angry Gorgons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes to find Evan and Jared becomes a temporary statue.

It had been a couple of weeks since Evan and Connor became friends, and they had begun hanging out more and more. Evan was glad to have Connor help him through his panic attacks, and Connor found himself feeling strangely around his new best friend. Of course, like the stubborn person he is, he pushed those feelings down deep, opting to ignore them for now. It was Saturday, and Evan was at home in his room. He and Connor were going to hang out later today, but his family made him go somewhere with him, so Evan had to wait. Downstairs, the doorbell rang, and Evan heard Heidi go to answer it, also preparing to leave for her shift. Evan heard voices downstairs, before a door closed, signalling that Heidi was gone. The boy sat in the middle of his bed, legs crossed, as he played with a vine that was twirled around his fingers. Just then, he heard the door to his bedroom open, and he jumped.

 

“So Evan, what’s up with you suddenly hanging out with the school shooter?” Evan turned to face Jared, who had a frown on his face, and looked rather miffed. The glasses wearing teen had made sure to shut the door behind him, so it was just he and Evan right now. Though Evan could not see his face, he could feel Jared’s angry aura throughout the room. This made him nervous.

 

“W-Well we, uh, we’re kinda f-friends now, so uh, we h-hang out?” Jared grit his teeth.

 

“Oh, so what, am I not enough for you anymore? Are we not friends Evan?” Evan bit his lip, looking to his lap.

 

“I, Well I thought.. y-you always s-say that we’re j-just family f-friends though… I didn’t think y-you’d care…” Jared growled, stepping closer to Evan. The boy’s vines started to slightly raise in defense. 

 

“Well clearly I do! Will you quit that, with your stupid stuttering already? It’s been annoying! And take that dumbass flower crown off your face!” 

 

“J-Jared, no, wait-”Jared reached forward, making to grab the crown of flowers. Vines with thorns on the ends shot up and wrapped around Jared’s arm, but the boy simply used a shock of electricity to get them off. His fingertips curled around the inside of the flower crown, and the plants were ripped off of Evan’s face. Blue petals flew into the air and fluttered to the ground, and the pale blue-grey of Evan’s eyes were revealed. His eyes were lighter than the colour they used to be, and seemed glossed over, as if they were hidden behind glass. Evan froze, and so did Jared. The electricity using boy looked down to the torn petals and vines in his hand, and back up to Evan.

 

“Oh my god, Evan, I-” Evan did not give Jared a chance to respond, as he had grabbed his phone and pushed off the bed, darting past Jared and out of his room. Tears streamed down the blonde’s freckled face as he ran through his house, down the stairs and out the front door. The calming dark world Evan had grown accustomed to was now a little lighter, yet still very dark, as if he had been under covers before in pitch black darkness, only to peek out into the still dark, slightly moonlight illuminated space of his room. His feet pounded against the pavement as he ran, his feet carrying him and leading him to god knows where. Evan didn't know how long he was running, but when he stopped, he held out his hands to attempt to determine where he was. His hands met the cold, slightly rusted metal of a fence, which creaked open upon contact. Evan could sense many plants, as if he were in a forest. Walking through the rusted gate and into the area, Evan pulled out his phone and pressed a button, speaking into it. 

 

“Wh-where am I?” The computerized voice responded to the question after it had processed it. 

 

_ “Your location is: Autumn Smiles Apple Orchard.”  _ Evan continued to wander, the plants surrounding him seemed to whisper greetings to the boy. Evan knew this orchard. It had been shut down a few years ago. No one would be here. Walking deeper into the area, navigating through the trees as if he had sight, Evan finally made his way to the biggest tree in the orchard. He let out another sob as he crashed against it, sliding down to the base and sitting. Evan sobbed loudly, the tears unstoppable, as he wiped against his eyes. 

 

“I j-just th-thought that he, he didn't want t-to be friends w-with someone l-like me..” The blonde choked out to no one. Flowers grew around his ankles as he cried, and the entire orchard seemed to surround him. Vines grew down and gently wrapped around his arms, leaves grew in his hair alongside the flowers. Evan felt his tears and sobs ceasing after a while, and then he was tired. The orchard was so comfortable, and he didn't feel like leaving. Letting his pale blue-grey eyes close, Evan fell asleep. 

 

Connor knocked on the door to the Hansen household minutes after Evan had already reached the orchard. 

 

“Hey Ev! I'm here!” The boy called, testing the nickname he was going to start calling the blonde. There was the sound of running footsteps inside the house; was Evan that excited? And the door opened. Connor's smile fell when he saw that, it was not Evan at the door, it was Jared. 

 

“Kleinman, what the fuck are you doing here?” Jared looked panicked, he took a deep breath, before talking. 

 

“Look Murphy, I know we hate each other but I know you have been hanging out with Evan recently, so you would be able to help.” Connor raised an eyebrow, looking down at the boy. 

 

“Help? What the fuck do you mean? Has something happened to Hansen?” Jared looked down to the ground, silent, and Connor growled, his snakes beginning to hiss as well. 

 

“Answer me Kleinman.” Jared bit his lip, before holding up in his hands the ripped off remains of Evan's flower crown. 

 

“I-I was so angry at him, and I didn't think and I, I just..” Connor's blood boiled over the top and he reached forward, harshly grabbing Jared's collar and pulling him up to face him. 

 

“What the fuck did you do?!” Connor's originally blue and brown eyes now glowed red, as he stared into Jared's own brown orbs. 

 

“I, I just-” Connor threw the boy to the ground, Jared hitting the floor with a thump, and his glasses fell off his face. He made the mistake of looking up at Connor before his glasses were back on, and was met face to face with an angry teenage gorgon. Jared's body immediately transformed to stone, and he sat there, shocked expression on his face. Connor stood and ran out the house, shutting the door behind him as he took off down the street. He unlocked his phone as he ran, attempting to call Evan. It rang a few times, before his voicemail came on. 

 

“H-hi, this is E-Evan Hansen. P-Please leave a message, un-unless this is a prank. Then don't.” And then it hung up. Connor cursed and continued running, pulling up the app on his phone that allowed him to see Evan’s location. He had the blonde boy download it about a week ago, in case he'd ever wanted to be independent and get to Connor on his own. That resulted in a few surprise visits from the plant boy. The little icon on the phone showed Connor that Evan was at the Apple orchard. 

 

“What the hell, why is he there?” Connor muttered to himself, making his way towards the abandoned area. When the taller boy reached the orchard, he noticed that the gate was slightly open, and there was a path of plenty kinds of flowers cutting through the wooded area. Connor followed, making his way down the path and into the orchard. After a while of walking, he came across the blonde boy. Evan was asleep on the ground, laying near a tree. There was a bed of flowers surrounding him, and the path that Connor had been following led right up to him. Connor carefully walked towards the boy, smiling as he caught a glimpse of his peaceful face. Eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Blonde hair messy and all around his face. A breeze blew through, rustling his hair. Connor felt a blush come upon his face once more as he walked closer, kneeling down next to Evan on his long legs. He lifted an hand and gently ran it down the side of his tear streaked face, brushing away some blonde strands. The touch roused Evan, and the boy began to slowly open his eyes, gathering his surroundings. When he realized that he was not in bed, Evan jolted up, looking around. 

 

“H-hello?” Connor chuckled, and gripped Evan's hand. 

 

“Hey, hey, it's just me. Good morning to you too.” Evan's gaze rested on Connor, and he relaxed. Connor found himself getting lost in the beautiful blue-grey of Evan's eyes. 

 

“C-Connor.. Wh-when did you get here?” 

 

“Just now. I heard what that asshole Jared did, and I rushed to find you.” Evan sniffled, remembering Jared's actions, then immediately realized that Connor could see his eyes. Evan moved his hands to his face, covering them. 

 

“I-I’m sorry! D-don’t look at my eyes, th-they’re ugly..” Connor gently took Evan's hands, and pulled them away from his face. 

 

“No, no no Ev! They aren't ugly. They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.” Evan felt a blush spread to his cheeks, and Connor chuckled. 

 

“No, they c-can’t be. They, they're pale and weird and..” Connor shut Evan up by placing a finger to his lips. They were slightly dry, and the feeling of a finger pressed to his lips gave Evan the strongest urge to lick them. But Connor's action did it's job, and quieted the blonde boy. 

 

“Evan. Your eyes are amazing the way they are. And don't let anyone else tell you otherwise.” Evan nodded, and Connor helped him stand. 

 

“Come on. Let's head back. Your mom invited me to dinner, did she not?” Evan nodded again, and held onto the taller boy's hand as they walked through the orchard. They walked in peaceful silence, and both boys were comfortable, walking through the trees, holding each other's hands. Evan could feel his heart speed up. Why was he feeling this way? Connor was his friend, he couldn't have a crush on him. Besides, Connor probably didn't even like boys, and didn't feel anything for Evan. That caused a thought to run across Evan's mind. Did  _ he _ like boys? I mean, he used to have a crush on Zoe, so he assumed he was straight. But, the feeling that he feels around Connor.. Shaking his head of the thoughts, Evan continued walking. No, Connor couldn't like him. But, that wouldn't stop Evan from having a crush on his best friend. He just wouldn't tell him, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. After a while, the two made it back to the Hansen household, where Jared was just coming to from his stone prison. Evan released Connor's hand and opened the door, noting that Jared was still there. 

 

“J-Jared?” Jared gazed up at Evan, and put his glasses back on before standing. 

 

“Evan, I'm really sorry about before, I didn't mean to, I was just upset.. I know how you are about your flowers…” Evan nodded, picking at his cast. 

 

“I-It’s okay.. Y-you should, um, you should leave…” Jared nodded, walking around Evan and pushing past Connor, not sparing a glance at the taller boy from fear. Evan turned to Connor, confusion evident on his face. 

 

“Wh-why was he still here?” Connor chuckled, scratching the back of his head. 

 

“I may have turned him to stone in a fit of anger…” Evan gasped, looking at him in shock. A small smile was present on his face though. 

 

“C-Connor!” The two boys laughed, and Connor shut the front door before ushering Evan up to his room. 

 

“Cmon, cmon, lets go like, read or something.”


	6. Connor meets Heidi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorgon son meets healing momma and they hit it off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been writing the story in docs and trying to figure out how to make it better. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, leave a comment, a kudos, and share with your friends!

Heidi came home around 8, and Evan and Connor greeted her at the door. Heidi smiled at the sight of her son with a friend in the house. Connor had put on his sunglasses as soon as he heard the door open, as the eyewear helped people be unable to stare directly into his eyes. 

“Hello! You must be Connor, Evan talks about you a lot, and I'm really thankful for you taking Evan to and from school.” Connor nodded, smiling a little. 

“It's no problem Ms. Hansen.” Heidi giggled, walking over and giving the two boys a short hug, before turning to head to the kitchen. 

“Oh, you can just call me Heidi dear!” Evan was blushing with embarrassment from his mother telling Connor that he talked about him a lot. 

“I-I’m gonna go, s-set the table..” As Evan went off to do that, Connor noticed Heidi beckon him to join her in the kitchen. Swallowing his anxiety, he complied, stepping into the small kitchen and standing near her by the sink. He stood a little away, still uncomfortable. Heidi spoke first. 

“So Connor, what's your last name? Evan never told me.” She said, carefully chopping up a few vegetables to put in the boiling pot. 

“It's Murphy, ma’am. Connor Murphy.” Connor replied, offering to help cut up the veggies. Heidi smiled at him and handed the task over to him, opting to work on something else instead. 

“What's your power? I have healing powers, which makes me a great nurse at the hospital I work at. Evan has a bit of a healing power as well, just not as strong as my own. He can heal cuts and bruises and maybe a broken bone, but that's about it.” Connor was surprised at this little tidbit of information, and filed it away for later. 

“Um, I have something called a Medusa Complex. I turn people to stone by making eye contact, and my hair is home to eight snakes. They're all very lovely, when they aren't hissing constantly. Also, sometimes my skin will feel hard like stone, and it protects me, but that's only for dangerous defensive situations, which have never really happened to me.” Connor explained, smiling a little when one of his snakes popped up at the mention of it. Heidi giggled and she fed the small creature a bit of meat, before looking back to Connor. 

“So is that why you wear the sunglasses?” 

“Yeah, people only turn to stone when I make eye contact, but if they're wearing glasses it doesn't really work. Something with the reflection I guess. And if I wear sunglasses, no one can make direct eye contact with me, and I can't turn them to stone. Ev is lucky though,” Connor chuckled, placing the last of the vegetable in the pot, and giving it to Heidi to out on the stove. “He can't see, so he could never make direct eye contact with me. And that makes me happy, because I don't have to worry about turning my only friend into stone by accident.” Heidi giggled, turning the burner on so the pot could cook. 

“Well I'm glad he made friends with you. He's seemed happier lately, and whenever we get the chance to talk, he always talks about you. It makes me glad.” Heidi then engulfed Connor in a hug, catching him off guard. The teen tensed for a moment, before tentatively hugging back. 

“Thank you so much. I know you'll be good for my baby.” The two separated, and Heidi gave him one last smile, before shooing him off to go help Evan. When Connor reached the dining room, the feeling of the hug on his body lingered. No one had hugged Connor in a long time, minus the few he'd received from Evan here and there. Heterochromatic eyes glancing over to the boy in question, Connor smiled at how carefully he was setting up, trying not to drop anything. 

“Hey, looks like you could use a hand.” The brunette smiled, and proceeded to assist a grateful Evan. Heidi watched the two laughing and talking from the kitchen, a smile on her face. Her son had found someone amazing, that's for sure. 

Dinner was more enjoyable than Connor thought it would be, and was more than thankful when Heidi said he could stay the night. After cleaning the dishes, Heidi went to go get ready for bed. 

“I'll see you two in the morning. Tomorrow is Saturday, so do something fun, okay?” Both boys agreed, and waved as Heidi disappeared upstairs. Evan and Connor lingered downstairs for a bit longer, before heading upstairs as well. 

“U-um, do you want to take a sh-shower? I m-might have s-some clothes that will f-fit you.” Evan asked, moving over to his drawers in search for clothing. 

“Yes please, running to an orchard didn't exactly leave me clean yknow.” Connor chuckled, and Evan smiled softly. Finding a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Evan gave Connor directions to the bathroom. 

“I-I’ll shower when you come back.” As Connor left towards the bathroom, Evan grabbed another pair of pajamas for himself and lay them across the bed. He then walked over to his shelf and grabbed one of his many books about trees, opening it and running his fingers across the braille to read it. After he'd gotten a ways through the book, Connor returned from the shower. Evan smiled at him and stood to go take his own shower, turning the water to the temperature he preferred and being sure to wrap his cast. Removing his clothes and stepping into the warm shower, Evan sighed as the water poured over his body and skin, hydrating his plants and his powers as he did so. The blonde usually enjoyed showers, they always relaxed him. After washing every part of his body and then stepping out to dry off, Evan pulled on his pajamas and made his way back to his room. Connor was sprawled across the bed on his phone, and only looked up when Evan returned. 

“So, are we sharing the bed?” The blonde immediately began to fidget, picking at his cast and biting his lip. 

“N-no, I mean, we don't h-have to.. I can s-sleep on the couch..” Connor frowned, narrowing his eyes at Evan. 

“I'm not having you sleep on the couch Ev. Get over here.” Evan nodded and obeyed, flicking the light off and rushing over to lay next to Connor on the bed. The taller moved over so that Evan could slide in, and pull the covers over both of them. 

“Good n-night Connor.” Connor smiled, staring at the blonde. 

“Good night Ev.” And with that, the two closed their eyes and drifted off.


	7. Cuddling the plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute cuddles and pancake making, Zoe is a meanie

Connor woke up to sunlight streaming directly into his eyes, causing him to squint and begin to turn away. Well, he would have succeeded if something wasn't weighing him down. Moving his gaze down to his arms, he noticed a head of sandy blonde hair snuggled against his chest. Connor wracked his brain for yesterday’s events, and remembered that he had spent the night at Evan’s house. And now here he was, with a sleeping Evan wrapped up in his arms. A blush spread like wildfire onto the brunette teen’s face, and he felt his heart speed up when Evan hugged him tighter, snoring lightly as he lay on his chest. Connor noticed that Evan had his casted arm curled what looked sort of uncomfortably up to his chest. The taller teen’s legs was intertwined with Evan’s own and their bodies were pressed together. They were essentially cuddling, and while Connor knew he should get up so that Evan could sleep more comfortably, he didn’t really want to get up. The feeling of the blonde’s warm body pressed against his own was beyond comfortable, and this made Connor see how touch-deprived he actually was. Slowly untangling himself from the smaller boy, Connor got up from the bed and stretched, noticing that he was in the clothes that Evan had lent him. They were a little small on him, as when he stretched, the shirt pulled up and showed his stomach, and the pants stopped at his ankles. Shrugging this off and making his way to the bathroom, he prepared to take a shower. After doing so and changing back into his clothes from the day before, Connor went to the kitchen and began to make blueberry pancakes for himself and the smaller boy. After the last pancake was done, Connor noticed Evan coming downstairs from the corner of his eye. The blonde was in the middle of yawning, rubbing the tears from his eyes. His hair was sticking up everywhere, and his shirt was slipping off his shoulder, exposing the freckles there.

“Well good morning plant boy. How’d you sleep?” Connor grinned, causing Evan to jump at the sound of his voice.

“Oh, y-you are still h-here! I th-thought you’d left or s-something..” Evan smiled, taking a seat at the island in the center of the small kitchen. Connor chuckled and placed a plate in front of the shorter boy.

“What kind of friend do you take me for Ev?” Evan didn’t respond, instead opting to poke at his pancakes.

“What did you make?” 

“Blueberry pancakes. Why?” Evan’s glassy eyes widened, and he gasped.

“Oh my god, really? I haven’t had pancakes in forever!” The boy grabbed his fork and immediately dug in, moaning in delight at the taste.

“These are so good, oh my god..” Connor blushed, but smiled triumphantly.

“Well, cooking is one of my many hidden talents! Connor Murphy, Best pancake maker extraordinaire!” Evan giggled, and the two continued to eat, sharing light banter over their food. After about an hour, Connor’s phone rang in the middle of watching a nature documentary, as Evan liked to listen to them. The two boys were entangled together once again, as both enjoyed the contact. It was platonic cuddling, it didn’t mean anything. Both ignored the pounding of their hearts. He looked at the contact to see who it was, and let out a groan of frustration. Evan looked up at him worriedly, from his place of resting on the boy’s chest.

“Wh-what is it?” Connor frowned answering the call and putting the phone to his ear.

“It’s Zoe. What do you want?” His sister’s voice through the device sounded angry and annoyed.

“Where the fuck are you dumbass?” Connor grit his teeth, but responded as calmly as he could.

“I’m at a friend’s house. We’re watching nature documentaries and you so graciously interrupted us with your annoying presence.” 

“Sure you are. You’re probably getting high somewhere. Either way, dad said get your ass back here, now.” Zoe deadpanned, before hanging up. Connor had opened his mouth to say something, but at the sound of the call being ended, he simply just growled and dropped his phone on the ground. 

“Connor? D-do you have to g-go?” Evan asked, having been quiet the whole time. Connor looked down at the boy and sighed, frowning sadly. 

“Unfortunately I do, Tree Boy. Larry is being an ass and forcing me to come back. But don't worry, we can hang out again later today, okay?” Evan gave Connor a small smile and nodded, though his eyes looked sad. 

“O-okay.. I'll, I'll be wait-waiting for you..” Connor felt the strongest urge to plant a kiss on the smaller boy's forehead, but opted for a ruffle of his hair instead. Hesitantly peeling himself from the brunette, Evan stood to let Connor get up. The two spent a little bit finding the bit of Connor's things he had brought, and Connor made his way to the front door. 

“Well, see you later Ev.” Connor smiled, and Evan gave a small smile of his own, hugging the boy once more, before opening the door for him. Connor walked out to his car, which he had left parked in the driveway, and got in, starting the engine and backing out. The boy spared one last look at the blonde in the doorway, who was waving, before he pulled off. Evan shut the door when he heard Connor's engine disappear down the street, and sat on the couch. The house was much quieter again, and it left a pang in Evan's heart.


	8. Dark Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hero stories need a villain. In this case, a few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan is paranoid and there's eevviill afoot.

Late at night, somewhere in the abandoned alleys of the small town of Ellison, lay a group of teens, hidden away by the shadows. There were five in total, three girls and two boys. The taller of the boys held something in his hand, and was reading it over. Two of the girls, who looked identical in every way, were chattering in hushed tones about something. The third girl was leaned against the wall, filing her nails, and the last boy was sitting on an iron barrel, flicking a pocket knife open and close. 

 

“Ay Chase, when in the fuck are ya gonna tell us what we've been given?” The boy looked up and shot his friend a glare, before looking back at the paper. 

 

“Shut it Jason, I'll tell you when it's fucking time. Heather, did you get the photos?” The girl filing her nails stopped the action, reaching down into her cleavage and pulling out three pictures. One had a picture of Zoe and Alana on it, another with Jared, and the last with Evan and Connor on it. 

 

“The target photos are right here, I ain't that useless.” Heather drawled, tossing the images to Chase, and continuing to file her nails. Chase caught them and scanned over them, before placing the pictures into his pocket. 

 

“Alright. Katie, Kassie, you two be sure to keep an eye on them all, okay?” The two identical girls nodded, saluting at the same time. Chase stood off against the wall he was leaning against, and started to walk out of the alley. His cohorts followed suit. 

 

“Let's show these kids what we're made of.”

*************

A few days later, Connor walked into the school building, face blank with unreleased anger and hatred. He and Larry had gotten into a fight that morning, and it left the brunette seething. That, and the fact that one of his favourite CDs broke, Zoe left without him and he had to walk, and he knew his feelings would never be recuperated by the boy he has a crush on. Well, he thought he knew, but we all know otherwise. Walking to his locker, he was greeted by a snarky Jared sneering at him. Evan was next to him, looking through his own locker. Connor glared at Jared, not in the mood for his shenanigans. 

 

“J-Jared, wh-when Connor gets h-here, can you, you please not be mean t-to him?” Evan asked his family friend, closing his locker and turning to the technology using boy. Jared's smile widened more, the teen obviously getting an idea. 

 

“Sure thing Ev! Don't worry, I won't tell that freak about your major crush on him!” Jared knew that Evan couldn't sense Connor's presence, and noting that Connor was in a bad enough mood to not wanna talk, Ev wouldn't notice that he was there. Evan blushed furiously and smacked Jared across the head, immediately apologising afterwards. 

 

“N-not so loud!” The blonde hissed, glaring pointedly at Jared. Connor's grip on his locker tightened. He wanted to be happy to learn that Evan had a crush on him, he should be happy to learn this, but he was so angry today, he couldn't bother to register it. All he knew was that Kleinman was making fun of him. Jared chuckled and walked off, and left Evan alone by the lockers with Connor. The blonde usually waited for Connor to get to school so they could walk to first period together. Connor watched Evan fidget by the lockers for a bit, before huffing and angrily stomping off. 

 

Evan sighed sadly as he stood from the steps of the stairs, clutching his bag and beginning his walk home. He was waiting for Connor to pick him up after school like he usually did, but the blonde hadn't seen, er, heard hide nor hair of the taller teen all day. Evan had tried his best to sense Connor's presence, but he couldn't sense a thing. Sighing again as he walked down the street, Evan turned a corner, only to be bombarded by someone coming up from behind him and wrapping their hands around his mouth. Evan screamed, struggling to get out of the arms of whoever had grabbed him. 

 

“God, stop.. Struggling!” A female voice cursed, trying to hold him down. Evan could sense a bad presence from this girl, and his instincts kicked in. Many thorny vines erupted from his body, wrapping themselves around the girl. She cried out in pain, the thorns digging into her skin and causing her to bleed. Evan's vines snapped back, and then with all their strength, launched the girl forwards into the air, sending her flying. Evan took off running as fast as he could, his feet guiding him home and into his house. Evan locked the door, and all the plants in the house grew out to cover and lock all the windows. Evan stumbled up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. He jumped onto the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest, breathing heavily as a cocoon of thorny vines wrapped around him. An array of tall roses spread out like a wave across his room, covering the floor and making a sort of protective moat around him. Evan continued to panic inside of his cocoon, heart pounding as a thousand thoughts ran through his mind. What if she followed him home? What if there was more? What did she want? Was he gonna get kidnapped? Was she gonna kill him then and there? What would've happened if his plants didn't attack her? After about an hour passed, Evan had calmed down, but kept the defenses up, still paranoid. 


	9. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi finds Evan in distress, There is a fighting test at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tree boi is ANGER! Also, longest chapter to date!

Heidi came home later that night, sighing in relief as she walked up to her front door. She reached out to turn the handle, when something caught her eye. A few blue flowers, laying on the ground in front of the door. That was odd. Heidi turned the handle, and found that the door was locked. It wasn’t unusual, but Heidi still got a bad feeling either way. Using her key to unlock the door, the blonde woman stepped into her home and gasped at the sight. Plants and vines took up nearly the whole area, covering the windows and surrounding the door. At one point it looked like the plants had been blocking the door, but they had retracted when they felt Heidi's presence arrive. 

 

“Evan? Honey, are you home?” Heidi called out to her son, yet received no response. The woman shut the door; the vines immediately growing back over it, and headed upstairs. Plants were everywhere, and it was more than the usual amount that appeared in the house. Way more. Almost as if Evan was defending against something. 

 

“Evan..?” Heidi approached her son's bedroom. 

 

“Evan, honey, you're using up a lot of magic.. That's not healthy..” She reached out to open the bedroom door, and peered into Evan's room. The room had a barricade of wild thorn bushes and roses all around his bed and reaching halfway into the room. Since Evan's bed was in the corner, it reached quite a ways. His bed was wrapped in thorny vines, and made a cocoon out of it. Heidi assumed that Evan was inside. She stepped one foot into the room, and the roses that were near the front parted for her. Taking a small breath, Heidi walked through the rest of the roses, all of them parting and making a path for her. She extended her arms out to the mass of vines, watching them open for her, allowing her to embrace her sleeping son in a hug. 

 

“Oh Evan.. What happened?” She whispered, hugging the boy close. He simply continued to sleep, having used up all his energy in making the defenses. Heidi sat there with Evan, hugging him tightly. She loved her baby, she really did. She just wished she could be there more for him. The night was quiet, as a mother embraced her child. 

 

Evan went to school the next morning, slightly paranoid. He'd told his mother what happened when he woke up, and apologized excessively for the plants. Heidi had said it was alright, she was glad he was okay, and proud of him for using his powers for defense. The blind boy walked through the halls, picking nervously at his bag and being even more jumpy at every little sound. He'd grown the flower crown back around his eyes, and vines with small thorns on them had grown around his chest and neck. The thorns were facing outwards, so they didn't stab him, but would stab anyone who tried to touch him. Evan's defenses were up, and his senses were alert. At the first sign of danger, he was running. The sound of footsteps coming towards him in particular made him jump back and stand in a sort of attack position. Legs partly spread, vines aiming at whoever walked towards him, grip tight on his backpack. 

 

“Woah! Evan, it's just me! Remember, Alana Beck?” Alana spoke, slightly startled by the boy's sudden defensive action. Evan calmed down, but still looked just about ready to spring. 

 

“Oh, h-hi Al-Alana.. What is.. What's up?” He stuttered, picking at his cast once again. The ebony haired girl smiled. 

 

“I was wondering, would you like to join a team I'm forming for the Hero Studies Training we're having in gym class today? Your powers are really amazing, and, well, you were the only other person left who didn't have a team!” Evan bit his lip, his heart racing. He totally forgot about the training. Their gym teacher, Mr. Kelly, was nice enough, but when he got serious, he got really serious. His thick New York accent was enough to drive anyone into action, and he was really nice to Evan. Evan bit his lip, the toe of his foot scuffing against the floor. 

 

“Um, sure, I.. I guess..” Alana beamed. 

 

“Great! I'll see you in gym!” And with that, the energetic girl left. Evan continued to his first hour class, unaware of the stone cold eyes on his retreating form. 

********

When gym rolled around, Evan was sitting nervously on the bleachers, picking at the loose strings on his cast. All student heroes were allowed to design their own outfit to be used for these training sessions. The outfits would give them advantages in how they use their powers better. Evan's outfit was a two piece cerulean blue suit, consisting of a sleeveless crop top and shorts that stopped above his knees, as well as a pair of boots with flower designs on the front. Heidi had designed the outfit for him, as since his whole body could grow plants from anywhere at any time, he needed something spacious. At this moment, thorns were growing along the blonde's calf's, a show of his nervousness. After a bit, the rest of his team appeared. Alana Beck, wearing an outfit that resembles that of an Greek goddess, with white silk and gold rings around her neck, wrists and ankles. She was barefoot. Jared Kleinman, wearing a suit that would better help conduct his electrical powers, consisting of black gloves, red and orange suit, boxed shoulder pads that resembled an outlet, and a yellow lightning bolt on his chest. His boots were black as well. Zoe Murphy was wearing normal clothes really, since her powers did not affect her body, dressed in a pastel purple t-shirt and blue jeans. On her feet were blue converse, and her hair was tied into a ponytail. Connor Murphy wore a sleeveless black hoodie, black wristbands, and black ripped jeans. On his feet were brown combat boots. Evan could not see their outfits. He could not see his, so he was really self conscious about how he looked right now. Did he look fat? Was the crop top too short, and exposed more of his stomach? What if people thought he was some sort of slut for wearing such a revealing thing? 

 

“Hey, Hansen, snap out of it!” Connor exclaimed, snapping his fingers in front of the blind boy. Evan jumped and nodded, apologising.

 

“I-I’m sorry..” He muttered, and Alana spoke up.

 

“Alright team! So everyone else is assembling their own teams, and Mr. Kelly said that we have to come up with a battle strategy! Who is on the offense, who is on the defense, and who is the Leader! I’ve already appointed myself leader, though I do not want to seem arrogant or anything like that. We will be deciding who is on offense or defense by determining how strong each other’s powers are! Zoe, you first!” Alana turned to the younger Murphy sibling, smiling. Zoe blushed lightly, before standing back and away from the others. She closed her eyes and pulled a guitar from seemingly nowhere. In reality, she materialized it, and she started to strum the strings, beginning to play. The music was nice, and it resonated throughout the gym. The sound gave everyone a soothing feeling, and a few of them began to doze off. Some even full on fell asleep, dropping to the floor. Alana yawned, sleepily putting a hand up to stop the girl.

 

“Okay Zoe, that’s, that’s good..” Zoe reopened her eyes and smiled shyly, stopping her music. Everyone snapped awake once more, though some were still tired. Jared shook his head, Connor simply yawned again and rolled his eyes. Alana turned to the electrical ability using member of their team. 

 

“Alright Jared, It’s your turn.” Jared smiled and puffed his chest out, ready to show the others what he could do. He took Zoe’s place where she was standing, and chuckled.

 

“Watch this!” Evan looked towards the direction of his family friend nervously, hoping that the teen did not show off too much. Using a large amount of his powers made him tired, and Evan had to heal him. Of course, Jared did not know about Evan’s healing abilities, so he was often confused when he woke up not feeling sick like he usually did when Evan hadn’t been around to heal him. The air around Jared began crackling and sparking, and the team could feel their hair begin to stick up from the static. Zoe frowned at this, it took her forever to get it perfect today. Jared began building a medium sized ball of energy in his hands, powering and charging it up, before shooting it towards one of the practice dummies in the corner of the room. It hit one, and the training piece exploded. A few other students squealed in surprise, and Jared chuckled nervously.

 

“Oops..?” Alana clapped her hands together once, and smiled.

 

“Good job Jared! You and Zoe can be on offense, since Zo can do more with her powers than put people to sleep. Connor? It’s your turn.” Connor cocked an eyebrow at her, frowning.

 

“Why? You already got Zoe and Kleinman on offense, meaning Evan and I are already on defense, why should I have to do anything?” Alana simply kept the smile on her face.

 

“Well, we want to see what else you can do other than turn people to stone! It might help!” Evan frowned, he wouldn’t be able to see what was happening. And the thought crossed his mind that he wouldn’t be of use, since he couldn’t see. All he can do is grow plants. Why would Alana want someone like him on her team? Connor sighed and shrugged. There were a few things he could do, besides turn people to stone. He just didn’t think he’d have to show people until now.

 

“Okay, whatever.” Connor closed his eyes, hands at his sides. He thought about what he wanted to do, and pushed his power out into doing that action. Connor’s power was that of a Medusa Complex, yes, but he still had a few things that were not common of a gorgon such as he. Like Medusa, his hair could cause storms, and he had a side power that allowed him to summon a beast. But he was not going to show them that one, as everyone would be more scared of him than they already were. He settled for the storm. The snakes in his hair rose up, hissing as dark storm clouds began to form in the large confines of the gym. He could hear student’s cries of confusion as they watched the clouds form, and wind began to blow through the  gym. A few of the clouds cracked with thunder, and rain began pouring down. Zoe exclaimed again, her hair once again ruined. Students who had fire abilities, or any ability that made them weak to water also cried out, yelling for whoever was doing it to stop. Evan silently basked in the rain, feeling replenished as a few more flowers grew on the ground around him. The few other students with plant abilities were smiling and giggling as well. Alana reached a hand out to place on Connor’s shoulder, causing the boy to snap his eyes open.

 

“Alright Connor, thank you, you can stop now.” With that, the rain gradually moved to a close, before stopping completely. Connor rolled his eyes and shook his hair, his snakes hissing in slight defiance, but Connor did not like the feeling of his hair being drenched by cold rain.

 

“There, okay? You happy? It’s Hansen’s turn.” Evan jumped, suddenly aware that eyes were now on him. His paranoia still hadn’t gone down, and the staring made him uncomfortable.

 

“I- Um.. I can.. Um…..” He stuttered, picking at his, now wet, cast. That was gonna be hard to explain to his mother. Well, not really, but now he had to get a new one. 

 

“Come on Acorn, grow a tree or something!” Jared walked up and slapped Evan on the back, grinning, before immediately pulling his hand away with a cry of pain. Evan gasped and apologised, his defenses were still up, and Jared had been sort of stabbed by the thorns on Evan’s back.

 

“S-sorry about that! A-and J-Jared, you know, you know I can’t just, just grow a tree like-like that.” Evan frowned, and Alana smiled at him. She was smiling a lot today. Evan could not see the smile. 

 

“It’s alright Evan. Do your bes-” 

 

“Okay kids! Time for the training!” Alana was interrupted by Mr. Kelly exclaiming, and all the students moving to sit on the bleachers. Evan sighed in slight relief, and quickly sat down as well. Mr. Kelly stood at the front as he explained what was going to happen. 

 

“Alright everyone! You and your teammates are going to be battling it out against other teams, in a show of strength! This is for your own good, so that you all know how to participate in a battle! Four teams will be called at a time, and they will fight each other until one team has no more members able to fight! Is everyone ready?” Cheers rang out throughout the gym, and Evan panicked. He couldn't fight anyone, he wasn't capable! It was a good thing he was on defense, yet he still doubted. The first four teams were called up, and Evan listened to their battle. It went on like that for the next half hour, teams being called up, and battling until one team lost to the other. The winning team would then go on to fight against a new team. There were two platforms, risen from the gym floor, where two separate battles took place, allowing more teams to climb the ranks than what would be possible with just one platform. Finally, Evan's team got called up. The blonde bit his lip, and followed his team up onto the platform. When they climbed up, there, they were faced with another team of four. This team had been winning most of the battles, from what Evan could hear. Mr. Kelly announced it. 

 

“Okay! Team Beck, v. Team Jones! Are you kids ready?” The leader of the team was Minx Jones, a mint haired girl with blue eyes and tanned skin. She wore clothes that reminded one of what a hipster would wear, overalls, pastel t-shirts, converse and mismatched socks. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail. Her power was the ability to shoot beams of energy from her index fingertips, and large energy blasts with enough power up. The second member was Ashley Higgins, a ginger haired girl with brown eyes and fair skin. She wore sports clothes mostly, and had won several sport competitions. Her power was the ability to use energized kicks, the faster she moves, the more electrical power put into the kick. The third member was Craig Jackson, a tall boy with slick black hair, brown eyes and a darker tanned skin than Minx. He was a jock, and his power was the ability to turn into a werewolf on command. He couldn't control it during full moons though. His outfit consisted of a sports jacket and a graphic tee, with black sneakers. The last member was Alex Hersh, a boy about as tall as Zoe, who was only a few inches shorter than Connor. He had dark brown hair with red highlights, dark skin and green eyes. His outfit consisted of camouflage gear, a graphic sleeveless shirt, and brown combat boots. His power was that of a requip ability, where he could switch between different melee weapons that were stored in a pocket of space he got with his magic. 

 

Craig sneered and cracked his knuckles, looking over their opponents. 

 

“Well looky ‘ere! Looks like we gots the school freaks! Minus Zoe, 'course. We've got..” He pointed, one by one to each team member. 

 

“School shooter, Nerd Beck, Insanely Lame Kleinman, and the Plant freak!” Evan flinched and bit his lip, picking at his cast. His wet cast, mind you. Connor growled and glared at the jock, not bothered by the insult to him, but more the insults to Evan and Alana, the only two he considered his friends. He and Kleinman still considered each other rivals, and he and Zoe were attempting to patch things up, but it was still a rocky path, after all their years of fighting, it'll will take a while to heal the damage done. 

 

“Hey, who the hell do you think you're talking to?!” Jared yelled, glaring at the jock. The two were standing off in a staring contest, both ready to pounce. Mr. Kelly stepped in. 

 

“Not just yet boys. Let me explain the rules first. Rule one, no stabbing anyone anywhere, I'm looking at you Alex. Rule two, if a team member is removed from this platform, they are out, and cannot jump back in. And finally, Rule three, no curses! That's all, and with that said..” Jack hopped off the platform, raising his whistle to his mouth. 

 

“Begin!” The whistle screeched its blow, and the members of the teams that were on the offense rushed forwards. Craig transformed into a werewolf and leapt towards Jared, who dodged and shot an energy wave of electricity towards the animal. Alex and Zoe were clashing, Alex attempting to whack the younger Murphy with a large hammer, as Zoe leapt and dodged, having pulled out an electric guitar and was now holding and using it as if it were a firearm, beams of electricity firing from the end. Alana was up against Minx, who was attempting to shoot beams of energy at the girl. Alana simply used her telekinesis to float objects around her and block the shots, dodging as the mint haired girl also used hand to hand combat. Evan shook nervously. What was going on? What if they went for him? What if he got knocked off the platform, and his team hated him? Could he deal with Connor hating him even more than he does now? After all, why else would the brunette be avoiding him? Jared hissed in pain as Craig bit him in the side, and the boy was knocked back to near Evan's position. Evan heard his family friend land, and quickly knelt down to check on him. 

 

“J-Jared, are you-”

 

“Evan, look out!” Jared shouted, and Evan squealed as Craig headbutted the blonde, sending him sliding backwards. Evan was near the edge of the platform, and Craig saw a chance to eliminate him. 

 

“I'm tired of you, ya plant freak!” Rushing towards the boy, Craig prepared to attack. Evan cried out and raised his arms to his face in a defensive move. Four of his thorned vines shot out and tightly wrapped themselves around the werewolf boy. Craig called out in pain and glared at the vines. 

 

“The hell-” He didn't get to complain, as Evan had used his plants to lift the boy into the air, and launch him across the gym. Craig crashed into a wall, and was knocked out. 

 

“Craig Jackson is out! The rest of you, continue! Good job Hansen!” Mr. Kelly called, and the opposing team all gave Evan a death glare. 

 

“Hey, don't look away in the middle of a battle!” Zoe cried, blasting Alex in the side with her guitar gun. Alex flew backwards, but rolled and landed on his feet, skidding close just to the edge of the platform. Jared stood, and Evan helped him, secretly using some of his healing powers as he gripped the boy's hand. 

 

“Nice shot Acorn, leave the rest to us.” Jared grinned, before running back into battle. At the moment, Connor was in a standoff with Ashley, the two circling each other dangerously. Connor's hands balled into fists, and Ashley's legs crackled with electricity. It seemed to be a lifetime, before either of them finally moved. Ashley darted forwards, lifting her leg and aiming to kick Connor in the face. He moved to the side and used his hand to block her leg, using his other hand to throw a well aimed punch as well. Ashley, of course, dodged this too, and darted to the side, aiming to roundhouse kick the teenage gorgon. Connor caught her moving foot with both of his hands, wincing at the electricity passing through his body. He glared into her eyes, and she growled. 

 

“Oh no ya don't!” Ashley leapt back and did a backflip, landing in a crouched position, before springing forwards again, landing a good punch to Connor's stomach. He coughed and stumbled back, gritting his teeth. His eyes shone an ominous red, and clouds began to form above the gym. 

 

“You wanna play it that way then, bitch?” The brunette glared, standing straight again and getting into a sort of martial arts stance. Ashley did the same. 

 

“Bring it.” 

*************

Evan stood alone in the middle of the platform. His team were sprawled around him, badly beaten and partly unconscious. Connor looked up to the blonde, who was shaking immensely. 

 

“E-Ev…” The brunette groaned, attempting to lift his hand, but his body was in too much pain. The last two members of the opposing team stood as well, Ashley having been turned to stone by Connor, but not without giving him a good beating before doing so. Minx and Alex were also bruised, but not as bad as Evan's team. 

 

“We're gonna take care of you real quickly kid.” Minx smirked, holding up her hand in a finger gun position, light surrounding her index showing her attack's power up. Evan could feel his friend's energies, they were low, and though he couldn't see how badly they were hurt, he could feel it. See, there was a catch to Evan's healing trait. Anyone he healed, ever in his life, if they were near him and they were hurt, he could feel it. It wasn't as intense as whatever their pain was, but it was halfway there. Evan had always been healing Jared, but he had healed the other three a few times before. Once, after band practice, Zoe scraped her knee after bumping into him. Evan helped her up, taking her hand, and using his power to heal the scrape. Zoe had no clue how it had healed. Alana once ran into a wall coming out of the library, and Evan had asked if she was okay, placing a hand on her head and healing her bump. Alana insisted she was fine, confused as to how her injury had suddenly felt better. Connor… Evan had healed Connor's cuts many times, after Heidi had told him about the blonde's healing abilities. Despite Connor's attempts to dissuade the boy, Evan still did it anyways. Connor could never say no after getting a glance at Evan's pouty determined face. So Evan could feel all his friend's pain. And just knowing that his friends; the ones he cared for even if some of them hadn't spent time together for longer than a day, were hurting and in pain, made him angry. 

 

Evan Hansen was not one to get angry. Sure, he'd felt annoyed, and maybe faked anger when he was upset at Connor, but he had never been truly angry. But now, the foreign feeling was bubbling up in his stomach and chest, as his hands clenched together tightly. Tears began to stream from his blank eyes, and he grit his teeth. 

 

“How dare you…” He muttered, keeping his head down. Alex took a step forwards, brandishing a bat. 

 

“What was that freak? Speak up!” Evan began breathing heavily, before finally snapping his head up. He ripped the blue flower crown off his face, and gave a glare in the student's direction. 

 

“I said, how  _ DARE YOU?! _ ” He screamed, before he went haywire. Vines without thorns shot out in the directions of his injured friends, wrapping them gently and pulling them closer to Evan. A barrage of flowers and more vines burst from the ground, breaking and causing the platform to tremble. Minx and Alex stumbled a bit, before the mint haired girl glowered. 

 

“Get this kid!” She cried, and she and Alex ran forwards. Evan raised his arms into the air, and the ground rumbled even more. Giant vines were breaking through the ground more and more, causing the gym to shake and students to scream. Trees began to grow from the ground, large and powerful oaks. They grew in a tight ring around the boy and his friends and bent down, in an attempt to protect him. Rocks were breaking and falling from the gym's structure, nearly hitting the students. Mr. Jack Kelly and other staff who had rushed in, began evacuating the students from the gym. Minx and Alex were grabbed by some vines, the vegetation wrapping tighter around them and holding them off the ground, causing the two teens to scream. There were thorns on the vine, so their bodies were getting cut and scraped the more they struggled. Meanwhile, inside of the tree barrier, Evan was glowing a blue light, his healing abilities. He was still sobbing and screaming, curled in on himself as plants and flowers sprouted from his body. The healing aura of his side power wrapped around his friends, rejuvenating their abilities and injuries. They all stared at the boy in wide eyed shock, watching him break down. 

 

“Evan, Evan!!” Connor yelled, struggling a little as he broke free from the vines, and rushing over to the blind boy he'd grown affections for. Evan was still screaming, nails digging into his arms and causing him to bleed, his healing powers not working on himself. Thorns and burrs stuck out of Evan's body, and despite that, Connor wrapped his arms around the teen and hugged him tightly. 

 

“Shh.. It's okay tree boy, I'm here. They aren't gonna hurt you..” Connor whispered soothing words into Evan's are, and his screams and cries began to die down into soft, body wracking sobs. Evan had soon stopped glowing, and just cried into Connor's shirt. 

 

“I'm… sorry….” He managed, before going unconscious. Since his vision was always dark, it wasn't necessarily a black out. 


	10. Or did you let go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is suspended, Connor makes pancakes.

Evan's eyes slowly opened, his vision still dark. Something he's been used to waking up to for years. He could tell he was at home, due to the mass energies of plant life he could feel around him. Last thing he'd remembered was a blue light, then he fell unconscious.

 

“Ugh.. M-mom..? C-Connor…?” He tried, but his voice was hoarse. Sitting up in bed, giving himself a dizzying headache in the process, Evan got up from his mattress and slowly began to make his way towards the door. He stumbled his way to the stairs, and began to walk down.

 

“Mom..?” Evan tried again, and this time he heard footsteps coming in his direction. A smile on his face, he took another step towards the sound, but miscalculated a step and tripped on a vine, causing the blonde to begin to fall. Evan let out a yelp, and braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, a strong pair of arms held him close to their chest, keeping him from falling and obtaining any injuries. Connor stared down at the boy in his arms and sighed, but a smile tugged at his lips.

 

“Careful there Hansen, what, are you falling for me already?” Evan's cheeks flushed with colour, and he tilted his head up to face Connor.

 

“I-I, um, y-you-” Connor chuckled, and shook his head, righting the boy upwards on the ground. Evan reached to his arm to tug at his cast, only to realize that it wasn't there. In his confusion, he hadn't noticed the missing heavy weight the cast provided him with, or the no longer existent pain in his arm.

 

“Chill, I'm just messing with you Ev.” Connor chuckled, before leading the boy to the kitchen.

 

“You've been out for about a week, you really used more power than you should've, and it didn't help that you had used a good amount the night before. Speaking of, Heidi didn't tell me why you did that one, but if you don't want to tell me, it's cool. Anyway, I made pancakes.” Connor rambled, placing the plate down on the table. Evan thanked him, face still flushed, and sat down at the table. He took a few bites of his pancakes, listening to Connor typing away on his cellphone. After swallowing his mouthful, Evan nervously spoke up.

 

“What.. What happened to the others?” Connor’s heterochromatic eyes flicked up to the boy, and he placed his phone down.

 

“Well, you destroyed a good portion of the gym, they’re still trying to get rid of the plants by the way, and Minx and Alex had a few bruised ribs and I think one of them had a broken arm, I’m unsure. Mr. Kelly assigned you an A for the fucking amazing show of power, but you have been suspended for about a month for the damages.” The brunette recapped, and Evan frowned, his eyes tearing up.

 

“Wh-what?! Oh my g-god, I, I can’t be s-suspended, wh-what am I gonna do?? Oh my god, Mom’s gonna h-hate me.. I-I, what about m-my work?!” The blonde began to panic, hyperventilating and shaking.

 

“Hey, hey Evan, calm down..” Connor stood and quickly strode over to the other side of the table, taking Evan’s hand and placing it on his chest over his heart.

 

“Here, match my breathing. Breathe in, 1...2...3...4… Hold, 1...2..3...4, and exhale, 1..2..3..4.” Evan did as Connor asked and had soon calmed down enough to breathe normally again. He sniffled and picked at the hem of his shirt. Connor bit his lip, thinking of something he could do to make the boy feel better, then he got an idea.

 

“Hey Ev, come on.” Connor stood and took Evan's wrist, leading the boy to the couch. Connor sat him down and then sat on the floor by his legs, smiling.

 

“I'm gonna lay my head on your lap, and you can play with my snakes, how about that?” Evan smiled, and nodded, as the boy liked playing and interacting with Connor's snakes. Connor lay his head on Evan's lap, and his eight snakes in his hair rose up, staring up happily at the blonde. Evan giggled and began petting them, letting them wrap around his hands and slither through his fingers. If they weren't attached to Connor's head, Evan would have probably let them slither around his shoulders and such, but there was no possible way to do that. Evan continued to laugh and play with the creatures, while Connor kept his head in his lap, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Connor enjoyed letting Evan play with his snakes, as he never usually let people touch them. It wasn't that he minded Evan interacting with the creatures, it was just the fact and feeling of fingers being entangled into his long locks causing him to blush. After a while, Connor sat back up, standing and moving to lay on the couch, pulling Evan on top of him. The taller boy wrapped his long, lanky arms around Evan's waist, and the blonde placed his arms on Connor's chest, curled closer to himself.

 

“Do you feel better?” Evan nodded, cuddling his body closer to the taller teen.

 

“Th-thanks Con.”

 

“Anything for you Ev.” Connor grabbed the remote and switched on the TV, and the two cuddled in silence, Connor watching whatever was on as Evan listened. After about an hour, Connor looked back over to Evan. The boy was staring blankly at the TV, even if he couldn't see it, and had his head resting upon Connor's chest. The two were tangled together, their bodies having been getting closer as the time went along. Since he knew that Evan couldn't see him, Connor took this chance to study the boy's face. Tanned skin, freckles almost literally everywhere, beautiful blue grey eyes, soft-looking pink lips… Connor found himself staring intently at Evan's lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss the boy. The thought made his cheeks turn pink, and the brunette took a sharp intake of breath. Evan looked over to him, his head never lifting from the boy's chest.

 

“Con, what's wrong?” Connor simply stared, blue and brown eyes trailing over Evan's face, glancing back to his slightly parted lips. Connor licked his own out of instinct. His hand moved from where it was wrapped around Evan's waist, and let his thumb ghost along the blondes lips, and now it was Evan's turn for his face to break into a blush.

 

“C-Con-?” Connor cupped Evan's face, staring intensely at the boy, even if he couldn't stare back.

 

“Ev, can I… can I kiss you..?” The boy's blush grew deeper, and he sat up even more, though only his head was raised, and his arms propped up on Connor's chest, therefore allowing Evan to stare down at the boy.

 

“Wh-what do you.. K-kiss m-me??” Evan stumbled over his words, his mind grasping for proper sentences, but coming up with none. Connor nodded, rubbing circles on the boy's cheeks with his thumbs.

 

“Yeah, it's just… God Hansen, you're so cute, and I've never wanted to kiss someone as badly as I do now.” Connor was unconsciously moving closer, pulling Evan's face along with him. Evan followed willingly.

 

“B-but why me? I-I’m not s-special, this is just, a test for the one y-you really l-like, am I right?” As much as it pained him to say those words, Evan had to do so. Why would Connor ever like him? He was useless, a freak, he didn't deserve Connor..

 

“Dammit Hansen,” Connor sighed, rolling his eyes. Despite his attitude, a blush was very much present on his cheeks. “You're the one I really like. So just shut the fuck up and kiss me.” And so Evan obeyed. Their lips met and they each took sharp breaths through their nose, their mouths fitting together so perfectly, it was as if they were made for this. Connor's hands kept themselves cupped on Evan's cheeks, and Evan's hands flew up and entangled themselves in the brunettes hair. They held the kiss for a while, both of their minds blown at the experience. When they finally broke apart, Evan's gaze stared down at Connor, his eyes half-lidded and his lips parted ever so slightly as he panted. Connor stared up at Evan, before blushing and biting his lip.

 

“Oh god, that was so impulsive, I, damn sorry Ev, you must be so uncomfortable, I-” Connor was cut off by a finger pressing to his lips. Evan smiled sweetly down at him, seemingly calm despite the fact that his heart was racing a mile a minute. Then his expression turned to that of a sad one.

 

“C-Connor?” Evan started, pouting a bit as he picked at the teen's hoodie. Connor quirked an eyebrow slightly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why were.. Why were you ignoring me before? You didn't talk to me for two whole days and I.. I thought I did something wrong.. But then here you are now, kissing me and, and acting like there was never a p-problem..” Connor looked down guiltily, intertwining his fingers with Evan’s, sighing.

 

“I’m so sorry Ev, it was.. It was a bad day those days, everything just pissed me off and- and I guess I didn’t want to take my anger out on you, so I ignored you.” Evan sniffled, nodding in understanding, but continuing his statement.

 

“You could have just come talked to me, I could have, I could have helped- you sh-shouldn’t have left me alone Connor..” Connor raised an eyebrow, confused. Evan was now shaking, fear filling him once more as he recalled the memory.

 

“Ev, Evan, what do you mean?” Evan started crying, pulling himself away from Connor and curling into the corner of the couch.

 

“Y-you could h-have been by my-my side! I almost, they almost.. I needed y-you!” Connor reached forwards to touch Evan's shoulder, but a vine appeared of its own will and gently slapped Connor's hand, shaking the tip as if to say “no”.

 

“Evan, what happene-”

 

“I was almost k-kidnapped! I was s-so scared and sh-she came from nowhere and I, I needed you!” Then, Evan started to chuckle, wiping gently at the tears on his face, though they didn't stop flowing.

 

“But wh-what would've been the point? Why would a-anyone want to kidnap _me_? I'm th-the most useless person ever. No one n-needs me.. Not Jared, not Mom, n-not you.. I should have j-just, never landed on my arm-” At that, Evan covered his mouth, eyes widening. Connor's brow furrowed.

 

“Evan? Evan, what were you going to say?” Evan shook his head, averting his eyes even though he couldn't see. Connor moved closer.

 

“How'd you break your arm? How'd you break your arm Evan?” He asked, suddenly serious. He could question and get angry about the kidnapping statement later, right now, he needed to find this out.

 

“I fell.”

 

“Really? Is that what happened?” Connor stared skeptically at the boy, sensing the lie already. He'd spent enough time around Evan to notice the little eye twitch he made when he lied. No one else had noticed but he and Heidi. No one else had ever been close enough to the boy's face; or paying that much attention really, to notice.

 

“ _Yes._ I was.. I lost my grip and then I just… I fell so…”

 

“...Did you fall? Or did you _let go?_ ”

 

Evan was silent, he hugged himself tightly, pointedly looking away from Connor. There wasn't a point, he still couldn't see anyways. Connor sighed and placed his head in his hands, his heart aching sadly at the fact that this beautiful boy could ever try to commit suicide. What if he succeeded? What would Connor have done then? The brunette knew the answer to that one.

 

If Connor had never met Evan, he would have killed himself that first day back to school in the park. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the likes and comments on this story! I seriously appreciate every comment I can get. You all inspire me to keep writing, because there are people out there willing to read what I write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please share this story with your friends!


	11. Cookies, Cuts, Cuddles and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof ow Heather, some ZoLana finally! And the moment you've all been waiting for.

Heather Duke cried out as she fell to the ground, her cheek stinging from the slap she’d just received from Chase. Said platinum-haired boy glared down at the green-clad girl. His brown eyes narrowed as he lifted his foot and kicked her in the side. Heather cried out again and rolled to the side, pain shooting through her body not only from the beating she was receiving, but the injuries she’d sustained from when Evan had launched her practically halfway across the park. She had counted her blessings that Jason had found her, otherwise she’d still be against that wall, all her bones broken and shattered. Yes, Heather Duke had died when Evan threw her. The blonde would’ve been upset if he knew that, but he didn’t, he just panicked. Jason Dean had the power of a necromancer, he could bring people back to life. Not that society really thought that was a good thing. He was shunned before he could even figure out why. Heather had the power to go invisible, and she got in trouble a lot for using her powers in mischievous ways. The twins, Katie and Kassie had the power of creating illusions to trick people into losing their minds. The illusions they created were usually dark and nightmare-inducing. And Chase, was the worst of them all. His power was the power to control living beings and move them around any way he wishes. If you asked Evan on his opinion on this this power, he would’ve said it sounds like the Imperius Curse from his favourite book series, Harry Potter. Back to the present, Chase was finishing the beating he was inflicting on Heather, finally kicking her into the wall and growling.

 

“How did you fuck up kidnapping a blind kid?! I still can’t fucking believe that. Get out of my sight for the next twenty-four hours Heather.” The boy turned and walked away, and Heather lay on the ground, shaking and sobbing. JD stepped over to her, bending down and helping her up.

 

“Quit crying, it’s alright. You didn’t know he would’ve thrown you, just, try harder next time.” Jason wasn’t good at comforting, even if he’d been friends with Heather ever since the whole Westerberg Elementary incident. The two teens went and sat by Katie and Kassie, and began a conversation to cheer Heather up.

**********

Zoe and Alana sat on Zoe’s bed, both going over their notes for a test they were preparing for.

 

“Okay, so tell me again, so I know that you know, what is the proper way to deflect a curse power?” Alana questioned, her eyes meeting Zoe’s. The dirty blonde haired Murphy sibling beamed, placing her book on her lap and reciting what she had finally memorised.

 

“A curse can be deflected by any number of power, but water and earth powers are more effective. With water powers, you must cast a shield and use your spiritual energy to purify the water. With earth powers, you can use any sort of plant to create a shield, and you can use the already purified powers of those plants to deflect.” Alana giggled, and smiled.

 

“Good job! Here’s your prize!” The raven haired girl leaned up and gave the younger Murphy a peck on her lips. Alana and Zoe had been secretly dating about a week after school had started. It was near the end of October now, so they would soon be officially dating for two months. Zoe giggled at the gesture and kissed Alana again. The two smiled as they pressed quick pecks to the other's lips, blushing lightly. After five, they stopped, grinned, and got back to work. They couldn't kiss too much, after all, Connor, Larry and Cynthia were home. Connor wouldn't care, seeing as he himself was gay; the two had come to a mutual bonding over this fact, but also seeing as he and Zoe had been slowly but surely repairing their relationship, he would most definitely act like a protective older brother. Cynthia would be okay with it, but would probably always be asking Alana over to dinner and asking Zoe about their relationship, and that would be annoying for the both of them. And Larry… Well.. Larry was simply out of the question. He was super homophobic, and if he ever found out that not one, but _both_ of his kids were gay, that would definitely be a problem.

 

“Hey 'Lana, do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?” Zoe asked suddenly, placing a finger to her chin. Alana nodded, flipping the page to her textbook.

 

“I do. It's strange, and yet I can never hear the minds of whoever might be doing so. Do you think we're the only ones? Or do you think the boys feel this way too?” Zoe shrugged, flopping back onto her bed.

 

“I don't know. But it's been creeping me out. We should call a meeting. If they have had the same feeling we've been having, then maybe it's time we take action.” Alana agreed, then closed the textbook and adjusted her position, laying her head on Zoe's stomach.

 

“Zo Zo, play some music, pleasee?” Alana begged cutely, grinning widely at her girlfriend. Zoe giggled and materialized a small, pink ukulele, and began to play Would You Be so Kind, by Dodie on it.

**********

_From: Jared_

_7:01pm- Evan wyd_

 

_To: Jared_

_7:03pm- Nothing, at home watering Lily._

 

_From: Jared_

_7:04pm- Come over to play video games, my mom wants to see you_

 

_To: Jared_

_7:06pm- You mean to listen to you play while I sit there completely clueless?_

 

_From: Jared_

_7:07pm- yes_

 

_To: Jared_

_7:08pm- What's in it for me?_

 

_From: Jared_

_7:08pm- I have three boxes of peanut butter cookies just for you._

 

_To: Jared_

_7:09pm- I'm on my way._

 

Evan pressed the doorbell to the Kleinman household only once, before placing his arms behind his back and rocking on the balls of his feet. A few seconds later, Jared's mother, Catherine, answered.

 

“Oh! Hello Evan! I haven't seen you in so long!” The woman smiled, hugging the blonde tightly. Evan hugged back, grunting from the bone crushing embrace.

 

“H-hi Mrs. Kleinman.. Jared in-invited me f-for video ga-games..” Evan explained, picking at the hem of his shirt. Catherine nodded, pulling the blind boy inside.

 

“Yes yes, he's upstairs!” Evan thanked her and made his way to his friend's staircase, having Jared's house just about memorized as well as his own. He'd still had a few problems now and then though, if his running into the wall before walking into Jared's room was any indication.

 

“Hey, acorn! Welcome to the Klein-cave. Sit down, enjoy the cookies!” Evan nodded and shut the bedroom door, plopping down into a large blue beanbag chair by the foot of Jared's bed. Jared tossed the cookie boxes onto him, and started up his game.

 

“So, what have you and Murphy been up to? Have you done it with him yet?” Evan could practically hear Jared wagging his eyebrows, and his face broke into a deep blush.

 

“J-Jared! N-no!!” Jared laughed, his clock flickering.

 

“So you mean to tell me that you spent all yesterday with Murphy, and didn't do a thing?” Even pulled at the worn hem of his shirt, blushing even more.

 

“W-w-well, we.. We kissed….” Jared made a catcalling whistling noise.

 

“Look at you Acorn! Makin the moves on the school shooter!”  Evan turned and glared in Jared’s direction, sensing the teen’s arrogant electrical aura.

 

“Jared. D-don’t call him that! He would never!” Jared rolled his eyes, shrugging and refocusing on his game. The teen groaned as someone sniped him, and he lost all his items.

 

“Fucking hell! Jeremy, it’s up to you to carry the team!” Jared yelled through his mic to one of his teammates on the game. Evan continued to listen to his family friend play Fortnite, munching quietly on his peanut butter cookies. Just then, his phone rang, startling him. Evan jumped back a bit, before reaching for his phone and answering it, holding it up to his ear.

 

“H-hello?”

 

“E-Evan?” Zoe’s voice shuddered through the receiver. Panic immediately rose through his body.

 

“Z-Zoe? Wh-what’s wrong?”

 

“Evan, get ov-over here, Connor he.. He’s having another one of his episodes, and he’s locked himself in the bathroom..!” Evan gasped, standing abruptly, the box of cookies falling from his lap and onto the ground. Jared looked over at his friend, confused at the sudden outburst.

 

“I-I’ll be there as soon as I can!!” Stumbling around the room in a panic to pull his shoes on, Evan began to leave Jared’s room.

 

“Evan, what’s going on?” Jared asked, watching as the blonde stopped in the middle of walking, turn to pick up the cookie boxes with his vines, then turn back to the door.

 

“C-Connor needs h-help!” Was all he said, before running out. He said a goodbye to Caroline as he passed her, and ran out the front door, his feet and memory leading him to the Murphy’s house. He knocked rapidly on the door, it being immediately opened by Zoe, and he rushed in.

 

“Connor?!” The blonde called into the house, running towards and up the stairs and to the closed bathroom door. He knocked gently, placing his hands against the wood and laying his head against it.

 

“C-Con.. Are you in there?” He heard sniffling, presumably a confirmation to his question.

 

“Connor, c-can I come in?” He got no answer, but after about a minute, the door unlocked. Evan opened it and shut it behind him as he stepped in, walking over to the teen gorgon curled on the floor. Evan wrapped his arms around the boy, hearing his snakes hiss in worry about their owner. Connor sniffled, the razor he had taken from his room now held in one of the mouths of his snakes. He’d only managed to get one cut in, but it was still pretty deep. Evan felt the pain from the cut in his own leg, so he knew exactly where it was. Tears were welling in his pale eyes, and pressing against the petals of the flower crown that lay over them. He placed his hands over the bleeding cut, Connor watching as they glowed with a soft blue light. The injury began to heal, and Connor winced at the familiar sting from Evan’s healing powers. After the cut was fully healed, Evan pulled his hands away. They were slightly bloodied, but he didn’t care.

 

“A-are you okay?” He whispered, and Connor chuckled humorlessly.

 

“Am I ever okay Ev?” Evan sighed, before standing, reaching down to help the brunette up off the floor. Connor took his hand and gripped it tighter than he usually would, wobbling a little as he was pulled to his feet. Looking down at the slightly shorter boy, Connor followed silently as Evan dragged him out of the bathroom. Zoe, Alana and Cynthia had been waiting outside of the bathroom, worry plaguing their faces. Evan couldn’t see their worried expressions. Larry had stayed downstairs, not really caring about what was going on. Evan politely pushed past the three women, and made his way to Connor’s bedroom. He pushed the boy into bed and pulled the covers over him.

 

“Y-you stay there, I’ll be right here. Do you need anything? I-I have cookies!” Evan had just remembered the boxes of peanut butter treats wrapped in his vines, that fact causing him to remember that his vines had been protruding from his back this whole time, and that made him slightly more self-conscious. Connor nodded, before remembering that Evan could not see him, and gave a whispered, “yes.” Evan brought his vine closer to himself and plucked the box of cookies from it’s grip. He then proceeded to hand them to Connor, who began eating them. Evan sat on the floor against the bed, knees up to his chest as he listened to Connor eating the cookies. Some flowers grew into his hair, weaving through the blonde locks in brilliant colours. It was silent between the two for a while, save the munching of cookies from the brunette teen. Finally, Evan spoke up.

 

“Hey Con.. What.. what is it like to have sight?” Connor glanced down at Evan, his hand stopping midair halfway to his mouth. One of his snakes took this chance to steal the cookie within it's owner's fingers.

 

“Well, it's, uh… cool I guess?” Evan wasn't satisfied with that reply, so Connor kept going.

 

“Well, I mean. It's not all that great. You have to see the faces of people you don't want to, their judging and disappointing looks because they think you were born a freak, and will always fucking be one-” Connor's voice dripped with anger, and his grip on the cookie box tightened, crushing the cardboard beneath his fingers. But then the brunette took one look at Evan, and calmed down a little.

 

“But, there are good things too I guess. Like, looking at the sky during sunrise or sunset or just in general, or the plants and trees and animals.. And my favourite part would have to be of course, looking at you, Ev.” Evan blushed, turning around to face Connor. Connor chuckled and tugged Evan by the shirt, trying to pull the boy onto the bed with him. Evan complies and climbed up, curling into himself as Connor wrapped his arms around the boy.

 

“Your beautiful eyes, your cute face and freckles, your gorgeous smile.. For all the things I hate about the world, there are so much more that I love about you Ev. Your personality, your determination to fix my relationship with Zoe, when you can go on and on for forever about trees.. It's all so amazing, and it's why I fell in love with you.” The brunette whispered into Evan's hair, the blonde's face blushing more and more all the while.

 

“Y-you seriously think that? That I'm amazing?” Evan whispered back, eyes wide. Connor nodded, giving a small “mhm”, and Evan wrapped his arms around the taller boy, sniffling.

“I love you too Con. I-I love how you're always so mature, and never afraid to stand up for yourself, and how nice you can be despite what people think of you. I don't, and I never thought that you were a freak. I always just thought that you were just misunderstood, and needed a friend, but, heh, I could never go up to you because well, because I'm me.” The two boys laughed a little and continued to cuddle, the silence around them comforting.

 

“Evan, can I ask you something?”

 

“Shoot.” Connor smiled, the answer having him remembering back to the first day of school, where the same question situation had been set up.

 

“Do you, maybe.. Wanna..” The brunette took a deep breath, before cupping his hands on  Evan's face and pressing their foreheads together.

 

“Evan Hansen, will you be my boyfriend? Cause, see, I've liked you—no, loved you ever since you asked me if we could be actual friends. Because no one had ever asked me that before, yet you were willing to even after how much of an asshole I'd been. I fell in love with everything about you, like I said earlier. So, will you?” Evan's face broke into a wide grin, his pale eyes watering, even if they couldn't be seen beneath the crown of flowers. He smashed his lips upon the taller boy's, pressing quick kisses to them and muttering the word “yes” in between each one. Both boys smiled wide and shared a long kiss, before finally breaking apart for air. Evan curled into Connor's chest and smiled, pink, purple and blue flowers beginning to grow around the two teens. Zoe and Alana peeked through the door, smiles on their faces as well.

  
“Finally, I was beginning to think he'd never tell him. Their sexual tension was too much.” Zoe giggled. Alana nodded in agreement. Evan could feel both girl's presences, but paid them no mind, instead choosing to cuddle up against Con- no, his _boyfriend's_ chest. Now that word, boyfriend, was going to take a bit of getting used to. Connor Murphy, probably the most impossible human on earth to ever get close to, was now his boyfriend. Evan smiled. Connor was his boyfriend, and he enjoyed it very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this one took a bit to write, well thanks for sticking through and waiting! Your last piece of happiness before the world comes crashing down.


	12. Speak of how we've fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Please leave a comment and a kudos, it motivated me to keep writing!

Today had started out as a normal day. What happened to the normal day? Evan lay against the alley wall, his side bleeding faster than he could heal it. He _could_ heal it, but his energy was drained. Where was Connor? Where was Zoe and Alana and Jared? It was in times like these where he cursed his inability to see. He couldn't call out, his voice hoarse from screaming. Why had today gone so badly? Evan thought back on earlier events.

 

_(November 15th, 2017: 4:30AM)_

“Come on Murphy! We're going to be late!” Jared called up the stairs of the household. Connor pulled on his boot as he went down the hallway, and his jacket and scarf as he made his way down the stairs.

 

“Yeah yeah, I'm coming, hold your volts!” Jared and Connor now considered each other friends after they got through the events of the rest of the month of October and a bit through November. They tended to make lighthearted, supposed to be insulting but not really jokes at each other, picking on the other's power traits. Alana and Zoe sat in the car outside, while Evan and Jared waited at the bottom of the stairs, Evan wrapped in his own pale blue winter coat with a fluffy hood, blue rain boots to accompany his blue scarf and hat. Connor grinned at the bundled up plant boy, unable to ever get over how cute he looked. His flushed cheeks making his freckles more prominent, his cute nose nearly red as a button. Violets, Primrose and Scorpion grasses poked out from beneath his hat, having grown from his hair as a reaction to the dropping temperature. The flowers on his face had changed from the normal arrangement of Centaurea Cyanus and Heavenly Blue flowers to Sweet Peas and Winter Roses. Jared wore his own red winter coat, with a red and yellow hat, the kind with the fluff ball on it, and black scarf. He had on his regular black energy conducting gloves, and some black boots. The boy tapped his foot impatiently.

 

“Damn, took you long enough stoner!” Connor rolled his eyes, planting a quick kiss to Evan's forehead. The shorter boy blushed and smiled.

 

“Shut the fuck up Zeus.” The even shorter boy chuckled and muttered “gay” under his breath, before the three teens walked out the house. Jared climbed into the back seat with Alana and Zoe, and Evan of course sat shotgun next to Connor. They were going on a trip to the festival that was happening in the center of town. It was basically a large gathering of teens from all around town, playing games at booths and showing off their powers. It was fun, and it happened every year in their little town. It would be Evan's first time going with friends, really going at all in fact. Connor parked the car and got out, along with the other four friends doing the same. While the others gazed around in awe at the sights and sounds, Evan couldn't help but feel slightly left out. He couldn't see any of it after all. But he could smell it and hear it, and he hoped he got to taste it too. But the thought of eating anything after skipping dinner the past week made him a bit sick. The others didn't know he'd done so, not even Connor. The brunette may have been able to tell when Evan was lying, but the plant boy had far since perfected his lies when it came to anyone asking if he'd eaten. It wasn't healthy, he knew, but recently, he just hadn't been in the mood to eat. His stomach was always filled with a bad feeling, and it deterred his hunger. Connor took Evan's hand and laced their fingers together, smiling down at the boy. He still couldn't believe that Evan had said yes to being his boyfriend, even if they had been dating for a couple weeks now. They still did the same things they used to, just more voluntary touching, and kissing, and cuddles became less platonic and more romantic. They hadn't done, er, _that_ yet, they were gonna wait until they were at least in college. Connor had applied to a few, since his grades were the best his teachers had ever seen them. Evan really helped the teen be more motivated to do his schoolwork. As the group of five teens wandered around the festival, playing games and doing things that Evan could be included in as well, about three hours through they had been on their guard. Alana warned them first. Last month, about three days after Connor and Evan had gotten together, Alana had called a meeting between the friends to ask about if they'd had the same feeling of being watched lately. Evan had nervously told them about his almost kidnapping, which made Jared pretty pissed, Connor pissed again, and Alana and Zoe worry. They all praised Evan for his use of powers, and discussed the topic. They discovered that yes, everyone had the feeling of being watched recently. Alana deduced that someone had to be targeting them, and they should all stick together and be on their guard. Evan and Connor were always together, whether it be at either of their houses. Jared joined them when they were at Evan's. Zoe and Alana went back and forth between their households as well. So far, nothing had happened. But now, here at the festival, they all had the clearest feeling that they were being watched. Connor pulled Evan closer, as Zoe did Alana. As the two tallest members of the group, they kept an eye out. They all talked and chattered as normal, but Alana had set up a mental link between them, just in case they needed to talk without opening their mouths. The festival was almost over, and the five were walking past a dark alley. That's when it happened, when they were attacked. Jared was first, having been pulled into the alley by some invisible force. He cried out in exclamation, drawing the other's attention and forcing them to run in after their glasses wearing friend.

 

 _“The bitch is invisible!”_ Jared yelled in his mind, as he struck out into thin air. Jason stepped out of the shadows, just behind Connor. Evan felt the presence too late, and he couldn't exclaim quick enough.

 

“Con-!” Jason had pulled his arm back and thrust it forwards, punching Connor square in the back. Connor cried out and stumbled forwards, letting go of Evan's hand. The tall boy turned quickly, just in time to narrowly dodge a hit from Jason's Black glove covered fist. Connor's snakes hissed in protest, and snapped at Jason as Connor himself began fighting back, kicking and punching and everything to his ability. Alana and Zoe were up against the twins, and were having a bit of a difficulty. Evan stood alone, confused and afraid at the commotion going on around him. Vines wrapped tightly around his arms as he tried to figure out what to do, how to help, when he was suddenly punched in the gut by someone. Chase watched in glee as the blind boy cried out and crumpled inwards, staggering backwards. He chuckled darkly and raised his hand, taking control of the blonde's body. Evan cried out again as Chase made him use his own powers against him, vines tightening around his neck as a fairly large, sharp thorn scratched and stabbed itself into Evan's side. Evan screamed bloody murder from the pain. He wasn't in control of his body. He was trying to regain control, dear god he was trying, but it didn't work! Connor was slammed against the wall by Jason, causing the boy to cough up a bout of blood as he did so. Alana fell to the ground screaming and crying as Katie gave her an illusion that plunged her into her worst nightmare. Zoe was attempting to attack Kassie with some guitar string, but was also being hit with flashes of an illusion. For the illusion to work fully, either twin had to be standing still, but Zoe was forcing Kassie to move around, so it was only hitting her in flashes. Jared was busy shocking Heather with some electrical volts, but got knocked away from her due to Jason being thrown into him.

 

“Dammit Connor! Watch what you're doing!” Jared exclaimed as he dodged a punch from the trenchcoat wearing necromancer. Connor wiped blood from his mouth, stumbling upwards onto his feet.

 

“Guh, fuck off Kleinman-ack!” Connor was punched in the jaw by a, once again, invisible Heather. Evan was against the alley wall, coughing and struggling as Chase held a solid grip on the boy's neck.

 

“It's such a thrill to see you suffer! I've been meaning to do something about you and your little friend group for such.. A long.. Time.” Evan coughed again, his hands coming up to grip onto Chase's arms, trying to pull the hands away from his throat. He couldn't see his attacker, he'd never be able to identify him if he told the police!

 

“Wh-why are yo-you doing thi-this?” The blonde choked out, his skull pounding as he began to feel lightheaded, his oxygen being cut off a part of that. Chase chuckled, leaning up close to Evan's face.

 

“Let's say, that father dearest wanted me to get rid of his mistake.” Evan's eyes widened from behind his flower crown. His dad? The same dad that left he and his mother when he was seven? The blonde didn't have many memories of his dad before he was blind. Just thinking about the man gave him a headache. So he never thought about him. It occurred to Evan in this moment that the memories of he and his father were repressed. But, why? Evan coughed again, trying to take deep breaths as the grip tightened. Evan couldn't breathe. He was dizzy, and he already couldn't see, so it wasn't as if his vision was darkening. But white spots were in fact dancing before his eyes. Chase grinned, his platinum white hair shining in the moonlight.

 

“Goodbye, Big brother.”

 

And then Evan blacked out.


	13. Haven't you ever been to a hospital?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids make their way to the hospital, Heidi finds out what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is just a bit shorter than the rest of the chapters, but hey, look, an update! Leave a comment and a kudos, and thank you for reading this far!

The night was quiet, in this small little town of theirs. Only few cars were out on the roads, maybe one or two teens lingering out past their curfew. A large shape moved through the darkness, as large as a school bus and as long as two. Connor sat atop the giant snake, teeth grit as he tried to ignore the pain of his bleeding head and bruises all over his body. Zoe was a little ways back on the snake, clutching her probably busted jaw with her free hand. She sat near Alana, who had a fractured ankle. Both girls covered in bruises, Alana’s glasses cracked. Jared was near the tail of the snake, one lense of his glasses shattered, his face sporting a black eye and several injuries. He kept a lookout, in case anyone were to notice a giant snake slithering through the alleys of the city. Not that the three teens weren’t any less shocked that Connor had such a power. The worst of the group, however, was Evan. He was unconscious, sat between Alana and Zoe. His side was bleeding heavily, though Zoe had managed to do a makeshift bandage by ripping her shirt. His neck had a bruise and several injuries around it, ranging from when his vines had choked him, to when Chase had choked him. There were also several other injuries that had been inflicted when Chase took control. His arm that had once been broken was now twisted and bloodied, his torso was bruised and damaged with multiple scratches and obvious footprint imprints. But the worst had to have been his eyes. After Evan had blacked out, Chase had cursed his eyes, causing the blue grey orbs to bleed against his flowers and become even more fucked up despite his inability to see. The blue petals of the plants had been tinged a bloody red, and the teens had never wanted to see their friend in such a state. Connor and his snake pulled in front of the hospital, just a bit away so that the large creature didn’t frighten anyone inside the building. The four teens hopped off, and Alana and Zoe passed Evan to Connor, who carried the boy bridal style. The snake disappeared, and the young heroes ran into the hospital. 

 

“Please, help us! He’s badly hurt, we, we need a doctor!” Zoe cried, tears welling in her eyes as she helped steady her girlfriend. The staff turned their heads to the beat up teens who had just run in, and immediately got to action. A couple nurses ran up and took Evan from Connor’s arms, placing him on a gurney.

 

“We need to get an IV on the patient.”

 

“APB is 1-30, get the kid stable.”

 

“He’s got a deep wound on his side, he might need surgery.”  **(I literally don’t understand doctor talk okay I’m doing my best)** As staff rushed Evan away, a few other doctors came up to the remaining four teens, questioning them.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Are you kids alright?” 

 

“Are any of you hurt?” They were still all in shock, and found it difficult to answer such simple questions, but went with no complaints as the medical staff went to examine their injuries. It took about an hour, but soon the four were all patched up, and now talking to police. Evan was still in surgery.

 

“Alright, can you all please recount the events that took place tonight?” Alana started them off.

 

“We had all went to the festival being held in the middle of town. Everything was going well, until we all became aware that someone had been watching us. We had all stuck close together, until we passed an alleyway, in which Jared had been pulled into. Five teens, all around our age, had attacked us. We fought back of course, but our friend, Evan, who is in surgery right now, is blind. He couldn’t see who was attacking him, and that made it all the more difficult. We wanted to help, but the other teens were preventing us. I’m sure the one who attacked Evan was their leader, and after beating us to near-death, they left.” She finished explaining to the officer, who nodded, writing in his little notepad. 

 

“Near death you say? But if that was the case, how did you make it here?” That confused Alana. She did not know.

 

“I-“

 

“It was Evan. He helped us.” Connor interrupted. Everyone in the room looked to him for clarification, confusion evident on their faces. Connor continued.

 

“Evan has healing powers. He never really wanted anyone to know but me and his mom, because it’s rare to have two powers, and that only comes about during some sort of trauma. I should know, I have two as well. Anyways, we were all on death’s door, Hansen most definitely in more pain than the rest of us, as his healing powers have a side effect that lets him feel the pain of those he’s healed if he’s near them. The others were unconscious, and I was barely hanging on myself, when Evan started to glow this bright blue light. It was warm, comforting, and stung a bit, but next thing you know, we’re all better with lesser injuries than we’ve got now. The others woke up, we grabbed Evan, and booked it here.” When he finished explaining, Jared cocked an eyebrow.

 

“But, Evan’s never healed us?” Connor glanced over to the shorter boy.

 

“Oh, he has. He’s healed my um, injuries, more than I can count, he said he’d healed Zoe when she scraped her knee once, Alana when she ran into a wall, and I’m sure you’ve had enough injures that’s been magically fixed when he was around too Kleinman. Ev is just that nice, he wanted to help.” Zoe gasped, her hands flying to her face.

 

“Oh my god, does this mean that every time I’ve had really bad cramps and stuff, he felt it?” Connor nodded, and Zoe whined.

 

“Oh my god, he had to go through that? Oh no, we have to make it up to him, damnit.” The officer in the room smiled, and Zoe blushed after she realized she’d just cursed in front of an authority. The man got descriptions of their attackers, and he soon left, promising to look into it. Now, all that was left to do was wait until Evan got out of surgery. It had been close to three hours until the group of friends had been told they could see him, and they were escorted to the hospital room he was held in.

 

“The surgery went well, and he seems to be healing nicely, but the shock seems to have sent him into a short coma, and he’ll be out for at least a week.” The nurse explained, before opening the door to Evan’s room. The four gasped in shock at the sight. Evan was laying in bed, bandages wrapped around his eyes and a few on his face, as well as bandages wrapped around his neck. He had been changed from his torn, dirty and bloody clothes into a clean hospital gown, and from where his arms were resting atop the covers, they could see that his hands and arms had a few bandages as well. The blonde boy was breathing normally, the heart monitor attached beeping steadily. Already, flowers grew through Evan’s soft locks, and a few pushed through the bandages around his eyes. His friends gathered around the bed, all in different stages of shock. Connor wanted to cry at the sight of his boyfriend like this, yet the tears wouldn't come. They stood there for quite some time, melancholy looks on their faces, until the door to the hospital room burst open, and an out of breath Heidi came stumbling in. 

 

“E-Evan!!” She yelped, and rushed over to the bedside. Heidi choked on her tears at the sight of her baby boy, and she ran a hand gently along the side of his face. The surrounding teens stared at her sadly, Heidi didn't deserve this. The blonde woman looked up, her gaze going over all of them her eyes filled with sadness and hurt. 

 

“Wh-what happened to him? To all of you?” Alana stepped up, offering to explain. 

 

“We were attacked, by a group of teen villains.” The valedictorian then began to tell Heidi the whole story, from the feelings of being watched, right down to the attack. Heidi's face changed with every word, shifting between sadness, confusion and anger. Connor spoke up after Alana finished recounting the story. 

 

“And before I'd been knocked unconscious, I heard one of them, the leader, tell Evan something. Something about his dad wanting to get rid of a mistake, and he called Evan “big brother” as well.” That made Heidi's face go straight to shock. 

 

“No… it, it can't be…” She fell back into a chair, hands covering her face. Jared walked over to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“It's him, isn't it?” He questioned, and Heidi nodded. 

 

“It must be, the last thing he told me was that he wanted to get rid of our mistake. But I never saw Evan as a mistake, not once, not ever!” The nurse sobbed, tears streaming her cheeks. Jared embraced the woman he had come to see as a second mother in his arms, ignoring the pain in his body. Tonight was a terrible night indeed. 

 


	14. We start with stars in our eyes

It was dark, so dark in this little space. Evan was floating, he couldn’t see a thing. Not that he had ever been able to see anything, ever. He hadn’t seen anything for so long, for twelve whole years. Evan floated through the darkness of his space, struggling to call out, but found his voice nonexistent. 

 

_ “Well that’s just great, a blind, and now a mute? You’ve officially become totally useless Evan.”  _ The blonde thought, mentally berating himself. He hadn’t had the thought to look around, as it would prove fruitless, since he assumed he just couldn’t see, but as he moved to run a hand through his hair, he caught sight of his tanned arm raising in front of him. The blonde’s eyes widened, and he raised his other arm as well, spotting it in all it’s casted glory. Connor’s name scrawled over most of it, and he could make out Jared’s name in the first O of his boyfriend’s name, Zoe’s name just below her brother’s, and Alana’s in the second O. The plaster of the once stark white cast was now slightly damaged and dirty, from the two and a half months he’d had it on, and even more so from the recent fight. Evan gaped in shock. He could see, he could see! How was this possible? He began turning quickly, looking down at his body. His blue striped shirt, his faded blue jeans, even his beat up black and white sneakers. 

 

“Wh-what, how is, how is this happening?” A soft blue light shone from the side of Evan, the boy noting it in his peripheral. He turned to face it fully, and saw a silhouette outlined in the blue glow. 

 

“H-hello?” The figure faded into existence, a new face in this dark world. The new person wore the same thing that Evan wore now, complete with cast and all. Evan stared in confusion, his heart rate speeding up.

 

“B-but.. Who, who are you?” The figure smiled, pearly white teeth contrasting against the tan skin, and fitting perfectly with the freckles that littered their face.

 

“I’m you, of course. Weird right, seeing yourself for the first time?” Evan nodded, looking his doppleganger up and dow. Was this what he looked like? He sort of hated it, but he did look sort of, dare he say- cute. Maybe this is why Connor was always calling him adorable, he looked like the most innocent thing for christs sake! Evan shook his head, and turned back to the doppleganger.

 

“What’s going on? Wh-where am I? What hap-happened?” Other Evan sighed, hands placed on his hips.

 

“It would seem that our stepbrother kicked our ass. I’m guessing he was sent by father, to, well, kill us. He left when we went still, guessing we were dead. But the plants in our system wouldn’t let us die, and helped cling onto the last bit of strength that we had long enough for our Second Power to heal us. Then it expelled from our body with a large burst in an attempt to save our friends, therefore rendering us unconscious. We’ve retained severe injuries, we just got out of surgery about..” Other Evan turned away, lost in thought, until he turned back a brief second later.

 

“Half an hour ago.” Evan stared sadly, hands over his mouth.

 

“God, I must have worried Connor and the others s-so much..” 

 

“Evan, do you see these flowers?” Other Evan spoke, and Evan turned, surprised to see that there was a sudden patch of grass amidst the darkness, where the ground should be. Evan was still floating. On the patch of grass, sat a bunch of daffodil and aster flowers. They swayed lightly in an invisible wind, one that Evan could not see. Other Evan steps towards the flowers, the blue light surrounding him trailing behind. He bends down, the tips of his fingers trailing gently over the petals. Evan watches his other self, unsure of what to do. 

 

“Yeah. What- why are they here?” 

 

“You’re going to heal.” Evan’s eyes widened, his mind fuzzed with confusion. Other Evan looked up at him.

 

“I- what?” 

 

“You’re gonna heal Evan. You’re gonna have your eyes back.” Other Evan spoke simply, as if it was that easy. His voice was calm and nonchalant, and Evan gaped.

 

“I- wait, really? I-I could see again?” Other Evan smiled and nodded, standing back up.

 

“You could. You will. But, it’ll come with a price.” Suddenly, the ground, if there was a ground, of the darkness burst into a field of purple. Rhododendron flowers now covered the area as far as the eye could see, and Evan stared around with wide eyes. The flowers meant, in a way, “danger.” Seeing as they themselves were poisonous. Other Evan tilted his head at Evan, a grim look on his face. 

 

“We'll heal your eyes. But soon you've got to pay a price. That'll be your biggest moment, and it'll show us just how willing, and for what reason you are willing to stay.” The blue light got brighter and brighter, and soon both Evan's were surrounded, until you couldn't see them. The once dark room was now a field of rhododendron flowers and blinding blue light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey kids, if anyone wants to talk, or give me ideas for what should happen in the story, I'm on instagram! Just follow me at @bemore_evanhansen, and we can chat! We can become friends too!


	15. We start believing that we belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking the distance to Evan’s room, number 421. Connor immediately noticed the difference about the room before he even stepped inside. There used to be plants growing underneath and through the door frame, but now there were none. Connor cautiously approached, and hesitantly reached his arm out to enter the room.
> 
> He gently opened the door.

It had only been three days, halfway through the week, and shockingly, though not surprisingly, Evan had managed to turn the small hospital room into a sort of jungle. Grass and vines along the floor, vines, leaf stalks and moss climbing the walls. Flowers of all colours and sizes littered the room as well, it was almost like a crazily arranged garden. Heidi was sitting in a chair beside the bed, curled onto it as she slept. A few vines climbed upon the chair she lay on, curling lightly around her limbs, leaves tickling her clothing. Evan’s injuries had only gotten slightly better, like the bruising around his neck, the bruises and scars on  his chest and stomach. The only injuries that were still mostly serious were his arm, casted and covered in the names of his friends and small little doodles from Connor, and his side, stitched up to stop the bleeding. The heart monitor beeped steadily, and sunlight seeped through the hospital room blinds. Everything was okay, at the moment. After a few minutes, the silence was broken by the door to the room opening and closing. 

 

“Ms. Hansen?” Heidi quickly sat up, startled, and looked around the room. Her blue eyes landed on the figure of the female police officer that had walked into the room. 

 

“Oh, hello. Um..” The nurse looked around the room, a blush creeping onto her face.

 

“S-sorry about the mess, um, my son is, he just, he doesn’t know he’s doing it, it happens when his body is at rest and he just-”

 

“It’s okay Ms. Hansen. My name is Officer Rodriguez, and I’m assigned to your son’s case. Me and my team have been searching extensively for evidence as to why your ex-husband would want to hurt Evan, and a few of my members may have found something.” Naomi turned to the door, and beckoned for someone to come in. Two other women, one with long raven hair tied into a ponytail and porcelain skin held a few papers in her hands, and the other, with long, wavy brown hair and a darker, more tan-like skin colour followed behind. Naomi introduced them.

 

“This is Officer Hamilton-Schuyler, and Officer Reynolds. They’re two very good members of my team.” Elizabeth walked through the mass of plantlife towards Heidi, smiling and handing her the papers.

 

“We found evidence of your ex-husband sending his stepson here, and we collected evidence of text messages and such between the two. That’s on the next page.” Elizabeth pointed, explaining to the woman in the chair. Heidi looked over the first page, then moved to the second page, the one that contained the texts.

 

_ To: dad _

_ September 15, 2018; 2:15am- Dad, We located the kid, do you want me to kill him now? _

 

_ From: dad _

_ September 15, 2018; 2:16am- No, keep watch of him. See if he makes any friends, we’ll get rid of all of them if so, though I doubt it. _

 

_ To: dad _

_ September 17, 2018; 6:07pm- He made friends with the freak of the school it seems. Heather also attempted to kidnap him recently, but he reacted wildly is seems and flung her halfway across the park. _

 

_ From: dad _

_ September 17, 2018; 6:10pm- Makes sense, seeing as that kid is a freak himself. I wish he’d never been born. And your friend is an fucking idiot. How does she fuck up kidnaping a blind kid? _

 

_ To: dad _

_ September 18, 2018; 6:12pm- We targeted his new friend’s sister, the family friend, and the valedictorian. They seem like they’d be ones to get closer to him. _

 

_ From: dad _

_ September 18, 2018; 6:13pm- Good thinking. Keep watching them. If they grow close by the festival that’s held every year in November, initiate the plan. _

 

_ To: dad _

_ September 18, 2018; 6:13pm- Yes sir. _

 

_ To: dad _

_ November 15, 2018; 11:30pm- It is done. _

 

Heidi finished reading in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. What she’d just read was downright horrible. Not to mention, they’d been stalking her son and his friends for months?! How come he never said? How come any of them never said? He knew about someone trying to attack her son, and his amazing defence instinct, but she didn’t think that it would be something this big.

 

“This is- I just- I can’t believe..” Tears sprung forth, and began to cascade down the woman’s cheeks, and she covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. Elizabeth reached over and began to comfort her, rubbing circles on the woman’s back. Naomi stared sadly at the hurting woman, before speaking up.

 

“Don’t worry Ms. Hansen, these texts will prove enough evidence to take the man to trial, as well as his stepson. We will also have the statements of both your son and his friends at the trial, as well as pictures of their injuries. Mr. Foley will be brought to justice.” Heidi looked up, sniffling and wiping her tears. She and Daniel never did have the best relationship, even before Evan was born. He was abusive, controlling, and manipulative. It was around when Evan was seven that he finally left, and Evan finally started talking again. But his voice had a stutter that wasn’t there before, and that had worried Heidi to no end. 

 

“Thank you, so, so much. Thank you for doing this for my son.” She smiled, wiping away a few more tears that had escaped her still-watering eyes. 

*****************

 

It was late at night when it happened, and no one was in the hospital room. No nurses were nearby, so no one notice the bright flash of blue light emanating from beneath the door. After a few seconds of pulsing, the light was gone as quickly as it came. In the room, the plants all seemed to shrink back, growing smaller and smaller, until most of them disappeared. The only wildlife left in the room was a patch of grass and roses, coming from beneath Evan’s bed. The greenery creating a perfect oval area. 

 

A few beats passed.

 

Evan opened his eyes.

**************

Connor came early the next morning, even before Heidi had gotten to the hospital, and she worked at the damn place. His snakes hissed happily as he fed them small cookies, a daily routine the brunette had taken to whenever he made his trips to the hospital. Ever since his boyfriend had been in the coma, the creatures that were a part of him had been sadder than usual, as they had come to like Evan almost as much as Connor did. Evan always fed them little snacks and gave each of them, individually, affectionate pats on the head. The snakes simply loved the boy. When Connor reached the hospital doors, he put the bag of cookies in his pocket, and pulled his sunglasses over his eyes. He’d accidentally turned a few people to stone before, as people tend to instinctively make eye contact with other people. Walking into the hospital and up to the front desk, he waited for the nurse; Mrs. Margarita “Peggy” Schuyler, that was there to finish whatever she was doing and look up. When she finally did, she gave the boy a genuine smile.

 

“Hello  Mr. Murphy, here to see Evan Hansen again? You sure are early today.” Connor grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. He’d been here so many times, and not just for Evan, that Peggy had gotten accustomed to seeing him around. Peggy nodded at the tall brunette, allowing him to continue. Connor thanked her and walked over to the elevator, his long legs allowing him to reach it in record time. After the doors shut on the contraption, and it started moving upwards, Connor’s snakes perked up. They were stock still for a bit, and the action confused Connor, but then they got excited. They started wiggling around, and hissing uncontrollably. Connor quirked an eyebrow, wondering what was going on.

 

“What’s up with you guys??” He stated, just as the doors to the elevator opened and he stepped out. Walking the distance to Evan’s room, number 421. Connor immediately noticed the difference about the room before he even stepped inside. There used to be plants growing underneath and through the door frame, but now there were none. Connor cautiously approached, and hesitantly reached his arm out to enter the room.

 

He gently opened the door.

 

The sight before him surprised the tall brunette, Evan, sitting up in bed and staring in the direction of the window, his back to Connor. It was odd, especially it was before the day he was supposed to wake up. The bandages had fallen from Evan’s eyes, and were now hanging loosely around his neck. But the teenage gorgon cared not about the odd sight in front of him, he was more happy about the fact that Evan was awake, awake and sitting up! 

 

“E-Evan?” Connor spoke, he found his voice finally after a couple beats, and took a few steps towards the hospital bed. Evan turned towards him, and the sight that he was met with almost knocked the wind out of Connor. Evan’s eyes, which used to be pale and blank, and a dark colour of blue-grey, were now bright, and a brighter colour of blue-grey. Evan was actually looking at him, and Connor didn’t know how to react. He was frozen in place, in a state of shock. Evan on the other hand, had the largest smile on his face, and his eyes sparkled as he examined Connor’s appearance. His boyfriend was tall and lanky, dressed in a black hoodie with a grey button down shirt underneath. He was wearing black coloured ripped jeans, and brown combat boots with black laces. His hair, the soft hair that Evan had run his fingers through many times, was shoulder length, and a nice shade of dark brown. Evan couldn’t see his eyes, as they were trapped behind the sunglasses.

 

_ “Right, his power..” _ Evan recalled, the thought bitterly crossing his mind. He could see now, but he could never see Connor’s eyes. Connor’s mouth was agape, he couldn’t comprehend what was going on. Evan chuckled, opening his arms.

 

“Come here, give me a hug Connie!” Connor rushed forwards, launching himself into the blonde’s arms.

 

“God, I was so worried for you!!” The brunette exclaimed, enjoying the embrace. But he snapped out of it after a second, and pulled back, a look of horror and worry on his face.

 

“Oh my god, you’re still injured, I shouldn’t have done that!!” Evan chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“I’m not actually. While I was out, my power healed me! It gave me my sight back Connor, I didn’t think it could do that!!”

 

“So, so you can really, properly see me now?” Connor gaped, grin still present despite his shocked expression. Evan nodded, tears welling in his eyes. He was gonna cry. He didn't have anything to cry about, but he was so happy, he had to. The two boys leaned forwards in a kiss, simply happy to be with each other again. This moment in time was almost frozen, they didn't want to break apart. All other sounds drowned out, the world around them went silent. It was just the two of them. Evan and Connor against the universe. They could defeat any obstacle. 

 

The universe had different plans. 


	16. But our other friends can stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter to keep you kids interested, and give character to our other, well, characters. I promise more fluff in next chapters!

Zoe Murphy was in class, jotting notes down to the lesson that was going on in front of her. When Evan woke up two days ago, everyone was so overjoyed, practically breaking into tears. They all just about cried a second time when they realized that Evan could see. The only thing that wasn't so swell about it was the fact that neither boy could look each other in the eye anymore. Either way, everything was going swell, even with the increase of gay on Connor and Evan's part. Zoe sighed, placing her hand on her cheek. If only she could be as open about her feelings to Alana as her brother and his boyfriend had been. At least twenty minutes later, class ended and Zoe walked through the door with the other students. She was making her way to her next class, when suddenly she was joined by someone beside her. That person was none other than the very being hat the younger Murphy sibling had grown to harbour a crush on in the past year. 

 

“Hello Zoe! How's your day going?” Alana chirped, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Zoe smiled, shrugging her shoulders.  

 

“Not much, still got classes and the such that needs to be attended to. Life of a secret superhero couldn't be any more boring.” Alana quirked an eyebrow, using her free hand to brush away a few dreadlocks that had swung over her shoulder. 

 

“Secret superhero?” Zoe shrugged again, adjusting the books in her arms. 

 

“Well, we've got like, villain arch enemies now, so we're technically secret superheroes. You, me, Jared, Evan and Connor. Even though Ms. Hansen is doing all she can to find Daniel.” Alana laughed, and Zoe couldn't help but stare in wonder, slight blush rising to her cheeks at the sound of the twinkling laughter. 

 

“Alright Zo. Well, this is my stop. See you later!” And with that, the dark skinned girl disappeared into her classroom. Zoe aged after for a few seconds in awe, before continuing the walk to her own class. How did she ever fall in love with someone so.. Amazing?

 

Alana Beck was a lot of things, she was always busy and buzzing around and running clubs and such. She didn't expect to fall in love with someone like Zoe Murphy. Zoe was, awesome. There was nothing like her smile, sort of subtle and, perfect, and real. And when she had a solo in jazz band, she would close her eyes and get this sort of, half smile on her face. Like she knew a secret she wouldn't tell anyone else. Alana never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel. She knew, that whenever Zoe got bored, she'd draw stars on the cuffs of her jeans. And she noticed, that she'd still fill out the quizzes that they put in those teen magazines. Alana simply loved everything about Zoe Murphy, her looks, her personality, her music. She loved how, if you were close enough to her face, you could just about make out a light dusting of freckles. She was sure that Connor had some too. Angel Kisses, as Evan had begun to call them. Alana had, in the past year, come to fall in love with every aspect of Zoe Murphy. How did she ever get a crush on someone so.. Awesome?

 

Jared Kleinman really wasn't the type to fall in love. He had his video games, his computer technology and powers, and his friends. He did not think that he needed anything else. Honestly, if given the chance, Jared would most definitely marry a bath bomb. No one really caught Jared's eye, and that was okay. That was that. And Jared was fine with it. 

 

Heidi Hansen was a mother trying her hardest. Her very hardest to provide for herself and her little boy, as she had been doing for the two of them for the past 11 years. Especially if her little boy was blind, and had serious anxiety issues. That was a difficulty in their lives, but Heidi could manage, she could always manage for Evan. When she found out that her son had almost been kidnapped, she went into a panic, asking Connor to take care of him, keep a close eye on him. When she heard that Evan and his friends had been admitted to the hospital, she nearly broke the law driving back to the hospital, and paced with extreme nerve as she waited for their checkups to be through. When her little boy woke up from his coma earlier than expected, with his sight back, Heidi found herself crying for the ninth time that entire ordeal. Heidi Hansen might've barely been around, but nobody can say that she wasn't a damn good mother. 


	17. I can't help falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more filler until I figure out how the fuck I want to write the rest of the angst and y'all happy ending

It was a cold winter day in December, and Connor and Evan were spending it inside, cuddling by the fire in the Murphy household. Larry and Cynthia were out, Zoe had went somewhere with Alana, and Jared was being, er, well, Jared. Evan cuddled closer into his boyfriends side, a smile on his face. Winter roses and white lilies bloomed around them, but only a few since they were in front of a blazing fire. Evan’s plants knew how not to get burned. It was amazing, ever since Evan got his sight back, he had been marveling in wonder at colour and things he missed out on for the first few days. He’d been making up for what he missed out on for the past twelve years of his life. The only downside, Connor couldn’t stare into Evan’s beautiful blue-grey eyes anymore. And Evan couldn’t stare into Connor’s amazing brown and blue ones. If either of them did, Evan would turn to stone, and Connor didn’t think he could handle that. He had read somewhere, that with his powers, if he turned anyone else to stone, they’d only be that way for a few hours. This he knew. But if he turned someone that he truly, deeply loved into stone, they’d be like that for as long as the gorgon lived. And gorgons lived for a long, long time. Connor had always thought it stupid that he would live longer than his family, and had attempted twice before because of it. Well, that, and the fact he was absolutely tired of his past shitty life and wanted it to end. But now he had Evan, and he didn’t want to live longer than Evan, he wanted to die when Evan died. He wanted to live the rest of Evan’s life with Evan. He wanted to stay with Evan forever. Connor didn’t tell Evan about his long life span though. Back to now, the two teens were still cuddling by the fire, Evan beginning to doze off. Connor smiled softly at his sleepy boyfriend, pressing a small kiss to his soft, fluffy, plant infested blonde hair. It had been about ten minutes later, when Zoe burst through the door, dragging Alana behind her, both of them covered in snow.

 

“Jesus fuck! It’s freezing out there!” Zoe exclaimed, slamming the door shut. The sudden commotion had Evan jolt from his slumber, looking around in a panic. After kicking their shoes off and placing their coats on the coat rack, Alana and Zoe moved over to where the two boys were, pushing them.

 

“Move over gays, we’re cold.” Connor sent a pretend glare in his sister’s direction.

 

“Wow rude, I can’t believe you just pushed my future husband.” Evan’s face blushed redder than a tomato, and he stared at Connor in shock. Alana giggled and sent her own fake glare back at Connor.

 

“Well, I can’t believe you just glared at my future wife.” Zoe had the same reaction as Evan. Connor grinned.

 

“Hey, watch it Beck, that’s my sister and you need my consent and approval before anyone marries her.” Zoe glared at her brother, scoffing.

 

“I do not!” 

 

“Y-yeah, you kinda d-do Zoe.” Evan piped up. Zoe gave a gasp of fake hurt.

 

“Well, then, Evan, as my smol innocent son, Connor needs consent before he can marry you! Nah!” Connor laughed, before standing up. Alana stood as well. The taller teen put on a thinking face, pretending he was examining a piece of art in a museum as he circled Alana. The glasses wearing girl stood still, arms crossed over her chest. Connor then nodded, giving an “okay” sign to his friend.

 

“Alright Alana, you have my consent and approval to marry my sister.” Both girls blushed, but laughed. Alana did an exaggerated bow.

 

“Why thank you, Mr. Murphy.” Zoe pulled Evan up with her, wrapping her body around him almost as if she was a panda.

 

“Well, Connor, you do not yet have my approval to marry my son! You’ve gotta, you’ve gotta….um..” Zoe scrunched her face in thought, as Evan flushed red from all the attention. Zoe’s face lit up as the idea crossed her mind, and she grinned wide.

 

“You’ve gotta seranade to him!” Evan decided that now was the time to speak.

 

“W-wait, what? N-no, he doesn’t, y-you don’t have to d-do that..” Alana shook her head.

 

“Nonsense! Besides, I wanna hear Connor sing!” The telepathic teen pushed everyone into a sort of performance position, placing Connor in front of the fire, and the rest of them on the couch. Alan's featured for the brunette to start, and Connor flushed red with embarrassment. His eyes darted around the room, and his hand reached up to his hair to pet one of his snakes.  A nervous tick connor had developed. The three teens in the couch watched eagerly, and Connor took a deep breath, before starting his song. 

 

“Wise men say… Only fools rush in… But I can't help, falling in love with you…” Connor started, and Evan's heart immediately soared. He had never heard Connor sing before, and the blonde plant growing teen thought that the gorgon's singing voice was absolutely amazing. How did he get such an amazing boyfriend? 

 

“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help… Falling in love with you?” The warm blaze of the fire and the sound of the snow roaring faintly outside gave the hone a peaceful sort of vibe, especially with Connor's singing resounding throughout the large, empty house. 

 

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things.. are meant to be..” The teens slowly rocked back and forth to the song, swaying to the imaginary music one knew so well from this famous song in their heads.

 

“Take my hand… Take my whole life too. For I can't help, falling in love with you.” The other three joined in on the song, singing the last verses with Connor. 

 

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things.. are meant to be… Oh~” The sound of very, totally in love teenagers singing a love song on a stormy winter night was truly something to behold, and despite the hard times they had all gone through recently, it seemed like the warm fire and company of friends washed those worries away, leaving only love and happiness. 

 

“Take, my hand.. take my whole life too.. For I, can't help, falling in love with you! For I can't help… Falling in love… With… You…”


	18. INTERLUDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POINTING THINGS OUT

And this kids, is why you ALWAYS re read your fucking fanfictions

So

Let's clear some shit up

-I forgot Zoe and Alana have been dating since like the first few chapters so Ch. 16 is wrong in Alana having a crush on Zoe forget that sorry

-As I was reading I noticed in some points I totally??? Made it seem??? Like Evan wasn't blind and that's understandable I completely forgot he was sometimes and I'm bad at writing blind characters I've never had to write one before, despite all the fuckin research I did I still fucked it up

-Ok so timeline because that shit is everywhere:

Ch 1-6 takes place in September, 7-11 takes place in October, 12-15 is in November, and 16-17 is in December 

 

-Reminder that this is my first DEH fanfic so it's definitely not perfect but guess who's not gonna feel like rewriting this shit, especially since it's almost over?

 

-Since Evan has sight now it's definitely easier to write him but your happiness isn't gonna last long

 

Yeah that's about it ,thanks for reading this whirlwind of a story, and I'll see y'all whenever we get to the end!


End file.
